Trixie's Costume
by Kyletra
Summary: What seemed to be a simple illusion spell ends up more complicated than expected, forcing The Great and Powerful Trixie to seek aide from a certain purple pony.
1. Trixie

"Let's see, this spell should do nicely. As much as it pains The Great and Powerful Trixie to even consider using a costume spell, it must be done for the good of the show. After all, nopony could mistake THIS beautiful form for a colt."

The G and P Trixie closed her eyes, horn glowing as she concentrated on the enchantment she had only reviewed once. A pony as skilled in magic as Trixie does not need to reread such a simple spell. Starting from her horn, which grew longer and sharper, to the broadening of the shoulders and losing the lovely curves of her flank, it seemed the spell had worked perfectly.

"Wonderful."

Trixie admired her work in the mirror. The male form was nearly as handsome as Trixie was beautiful, though nothing can dream of reaching such perfection. But something was amiss. The form was suppose to merely be an illusion, but as the seconds ticked by, she realized that her normally comfortable cloak had become quite snug around the thicker neck, and a subtle difference in how her legs felt confirmed it. She was now a He.

"By Celestia's Beard!"

And with that, The Great and Powerful Trixie fainted.

...

"The library's closed, come back in the morning!"

Twilight Sparkle rolled out of her bed, annoyed as the knock persisted. She grumbled as she made her way downstairs, and sighed as she opened the door.

"We're not op-"

Twilight was shoved aside as a male unicorn forced his way inside. Twilight looked him over, an odd sense of deja vu creeping over her. His hat and cloak seemed familiar, as did the hat. But it was the haughty way the pony carried himself that, for some reason, made her bad mood worse.

"Sir, it's Two in the morning, and I don't care how badly you need a book, we're closed!"

"You listen here, foal! You should be grateful, as I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, have come to you with a request. It seems my magnificent magical mastery surpasses even my own high standards. A simple costume illusion spell turned into a transmogrifying one and I have need of YOUR collection of arcane tomes to amend this... overshoot."

Twilight's jaw hit the floor as it all sunk in. The form before her was male, and yet she had no doubt that everything he was saying was true. Trixie must have misread something from where she tried to learn the spell, as even the biggest failure in an illusion wouldn't do this. Congratulations would have been in order, were this anypony BUT Trixie.

"Alright, this is a library, I won't tell you you can't read one book or another. But do not think for one moment that you're going to drag me into researching the counter-spell for you."

Trixie merely gave a condescending laugh.

"As if The Great and Powerful Trixie would need your help."

Twilight rolled her eyes, and began climbing back up the stairs to her room.

"Well, come back in the morning, Trixie. You let yourself out."

"I was um.. planning on staying here, to reduce the number of ponies who see me in this condition."

Twilight snapped back around, glaring at the imposing pony. She opened her mouth to object, but seeing Trixie, or rather Trixter since she could hardly think of her as Trixie in that body, act something not unlike sheepish, caused the thought to leave her. Instead she merely sighed.

"Alright Trixt- I mean Trixie. Come use the spare bed. But any funny business and you'll have to rent a room elsewhere."

Trixie recoiled from the shock of the implications.

"Are you assuming that just because this body is male, Trixie would 'try something' with a homely little filly like you? The idea is preposterous."

Twilight blushed in shame, and not solely from insulting her without reason. By implying the funny business, it meant she had thought about her, and Trixie, doing... well the thought need not continue. Perhaps helping Trixie was a good idea, to get her back to normal and more importantly, far away, sooner.

...

Two weeks had gone by, and they were no closer than they were at the beginning. They had agreed to claim to be cousins, with 'Trixter' visiting for a while. Spike was wary at first, but was too glad of having another guy around to spend much time thinking on it. Everypony else was quite friendly about it, though they did wonder how such a polite filly like twilight could be related to such a snobbish colt. Pinkie threw a party for him anyway, which he had enjoyed greatly for being the center of attention. But all this was just a reminder that Trixie was still stuck in that body. In frustration, Trixie threw a book against the wall.

"Ugh! These foals never thought to prepare to such a talent as mine! I hate this body! I belch, I get asked to do all sorts of hard physical things, and if I think of that blasted purple pain, it reacts so crudely!"

She collapsed in a huff. It hadn't been so bad at first, but after the accusation, something in the idea of being with that magical menace appealed. The calm breathing in her sleep, the movements of her lips when she focused on a difficult spell, the sway of her tail bringing out the best in her flank... Trixie flushed deeply at the thought, cursing the body for reacting in such a way. Her face wasn't the only place blood was flowing, much to her dismay. Trixie breathed deeply, trying to calm herself.

"Trixie, you alright? I heard you from upstairs!"

The blue unicorn quickly pulled the book into his lap, as a towel wrapped Twilight stepped into view. Trixie tried to avoid directly looking at her. She'd come out of the bath, and the scent of her floral soap was faint, but it stirred something in the accursed male body.

"Nothing, just uh... I fell grabbing this book from the shelf, which is why I am laying in the floor and why it is on me."

Twilight raised an eyebrow at how un-Trixie it was to admit an accident. She pulled the book away, looking the title over. She heard a protest from Trixie, but ignored it as she flipped through it.

"I know you're a show-pony but I thought you were here for magic documents, not one of the romance novels Rarity enjoys so much."

Trixie was turning a shade of purple, her reddening filtering through the blue. She gathered herself off the floor, glad Twilight's attention was elsewhere. The smell of flowers was thick as she walked closer, and despite her annoyance at the words spoken, she could not speak. She felt light headed, as if she'd enjoyed some of Berry Punch's best vintage. Before she knew it, she was right beside the preoccupied Twilight, who was reading the book with a bemused look on her face.

"This is terrible. 'The stallion's breath was warm upon her ear, but it was his words that heated her. My darling, he said, I want nothing more than to please you, my body is at your service.' Rarity has such poor taste."

Trixie was so close to Twilight's side, she could actually feel the heat of the bath still radiating from her. The transformed filly's eyes were drawn to the unicorn's neck, watching the water droplets still on the throat move with each breath. Trixie leaned in, and gave a soft puff, blowing some away but also causing Twilight to shudder. The unicorn snapped the book shut, blushing deeply. Trixie realized what she'd done and coughed sheepishly.

"I noticed you were dripping and thought... well, nothing. I wasn't thinking."

Twilight fidgeted, looking down at her hooves.

"You... you can do it again if you like. It was just a shock, I was getting a bit drawn into the story. It's surprisingly... well written."

Twilight stood still and began reading again, both of them merely standing, wondering what the other could possibly be thinking of them. Trixie leaned forward, and rather than on the neck, blow gently across her shoulder, evoking another shudder from the filly. Twilight gave a whimper as the breath went over her flank.

"Everything alright, Twilight?"

Trixie stepped in front of her, a rare look of concern creasing her face. Twilight gave a ragged sigh, an ember slowly growing into a fire. Trixie seemed as if she was about speak but words weren't what Twilight was wanting. She leaned forward, forcing their lips together. She could feel the warmth off Trixie's face, but blessedly no movement away. Twilight pressed forward once more, forcing the other unicorn against the wall as the passion commanded her tongue to invade.

The kiss was broken when Spike walked in, carrying an armful of books. The pair quickly disentangled from each other, panting to try and cool the burning inferno within. Spike just look at them quizically, and put the stack down to go get another. Twilight went down into her underground lab, while Trixter went up to the bath. Fires were burning, and though there was only one way to truly please it, the pair set about the private task of calming down. When it was done, Trixie was glad she'd chosen the tub for the deed. Rinsing out bath water, she only think how nasty it was to be a colt.

The next day,the basement door slammed open, a new unicorn walking up into the library. At first, Trixie and Spike didn't know who it was. But the shade of purple gave away the identity.

"Twilight Sparkle?"

He nodded.

"Well, I suppose I should go by Dusk Shine like this, but I figured out which spell you'd used. It's a little rough to get right the first time, I'm surprised you managed it. But it's easy enough to undo."

A short explanation later, the two fillies stood awkwardly in front of each other. Twilight was the first to break the silence.

"If you want, you can stay here longer. You do have a lot of talent, maybe with some proper training, you'd turn it into something even more impressive."

Trixie blushed slightly, and coughed before she spoke.

"No, you know how it is. Adoring fans simply can't wait for the next time The Great and Powerful Trixie comes in to town. I can't let them suffer any longer. But I'll see about coming back for a new show here in Ponyville once I do a few of the most profitable venues to give me some extra funds..."

Trixie gave a brief smile and headed to the door, before she opened it, Twilight had teleported in front of her. Trixie opened her mouth, but it shut when Twilight gave a teary eyed look.

"Alright, I have something to give you before I go anyway."

Twilight smiled softly, and was about to ask what it was, when Trixie's lips met hers. It was only for a second, and then she was surrounded in smoke. The door slammed open, and all that was left behind was the sound of running hooves, a confused unicorn, and a single frustrated tear soaked into the dust on the floor.


	2. Ursa Major Problems

Trixie's, or rather Trixter's, sudden leaving left most of the ponies with an odd taste in their mouths. Pinkie especially was saddened at this missed opportunity for a farewell party. Everypony was sad that the blue unicorn had left without a word, but it was worse for the one pony who had gotten a goodbye.

Twilight had locked herself away in the basement, devoting herself to her studies like never before. Spike would put a tray of food down in the morning and early evening, which was always replaced with the dirty dishes from the previous meal, so at least she was eating. Even so, the young dragon couldn't leave things be. He knew she was upset over Trixie, but what could he do about it? It wasn't like he could get them to meet and sort it out themselves. Spike slapped his forehead.

"Why can't I? I'll send Princess Celestia a letter, asking to have Trixie put on a show for her at the palace. Then, without telling Twilight, we'll all join her for the entertainment, and then they can talk! It's so simple, it'll go off without a hitch."

What Spike did not consider, is that the Universe is like Pinkie Pie. Even if it does what you want, you can never be sure of how it'll do it. Only that it never picks the way you'd have expected.

…

A week had gone by, and Spike was confident in his plan. Celestia was more than willing to help her student's crisis. Trixie had been found by the Royal Guard, and though the sight of two colts in full armor had worried her, the invitation to play before the Alicorn Sisters was enough to override anything else. And so, Trixie was brought to Manehatten, cultural center of all Equestria.

"Come see THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE perform her latest masterpiece Ursa Major Problems! Live at the prestigious Gidran Theater on Galloway!"

It had taken a lot of convincing for the Element Bearers, nopony glad to know the truth Spike revealed with cousin Trixter's true identity, but he'd won. They were willing to deal with Trixie, if only for Twi's sake. With the performance set this evening, the only issue was dragging the study-holic to actually see it. It took Celestia herself arriving, along with her sister, several guards, and a large carriage to fit them all, to get Twilight outside and on her way.

On the trip, the group reacquainted themselves with Luna. The Moon Goddess smiled softly and nodded when needed, just letting them drone on as she ticked the beads on an abacus, trying to get some more work done before the show. Twilight was glad her friends were so busy with Luna, as it let her speak privately with Celestia.

"Princess, what are we going to see? I know it's a play, but nopony has wanted to tell me. They kept saying it would be a surprise."

The elder alicorn gave a small smirk, and gave her most loyal student a comforting touch of the horns. If that was the goal, Celestia was going to make sure nothing would prematurely warn her.

"If it's to be a surprise, then I've no right to ruin it for you. In fact, I think I should help them."

A cloth was bound around Twilight's eyes, and though she protested, she couldn't help but smile. Everypony was going to such lengths just to give her something unexpected. She needed something fun, after everything with Trixie.

Twilight didn't know why she'd kissed the performer. Well, ok, a burning desire to be touched after reading a steamy romance novel may have fueled it partially. Somewhat. A little. Fine, it was the entire reason. But it wasn't just anypony that caused it.

She could only think of Trixie, not another pony or even the Trixter form. Trixie and the kiss, the blue unicorn's one tear, falling for what seemed like eternity. Twilight was now glad for the cloth, and let a few of her own tears soak unseen into the dark material. She was bumped out of the train of thought as the carriage came to a halt. Celestia addressed the assembled ponies.

"We'll be using my private entrance from the roof. It leads right into the Royal balcony seats. Once we sit down and the show starts, we take the blindfold off her."

They nodded in somber agreement, or whatever passed for it in Pinkie's book. Twilight found herself guided cautiously down a flight of stairs to her seat. A few minutes passed, when music filled the air. The blindfold was removed, and the sight froze Twilight with dread.

On the stage, Trixie entered with a puff of smoke, a few firecrackers heralding her arrival. She spoke, an enchantment causing her voice to boom and echo throughout the room.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! I, The Great and Powerful Trixie, am pleased by the sheer number of you who have answered the call. What call, you ask yourself? Why, the call of adventure!"

A rocket flared, exploding into the image of a sword.

"Of drama!"

Another, this time a face of shock.

"And finally... _romance."_

A heart lit the dimmed room, the brilliant light revealing everything to Trixie. There, next to the Princess, was **she.** A lead weight dropped in her stomach. Her eyes were locked onto Twilight's, the hurt confusion conveyed even at this distance. The hay was she doing here! Oh Celestia, the show had to go on, if Trixie backed out now, she'd be the laughing stock not just of Ponyville, but all Equestria. Resisting the urge to cry, Trixie addressed the audience once more.

"This is a tale of an encounter with a powerful unicorn named Dusk Shine, and how he saved his village from a rampaging Ursa..."

…

The show was a hit. When a joke was told, the rafters shook from laughter. When the Ursa swiped it's massive claws at Dusk, the audience gasped in fear. And when he kissed the beautiful filly he had fought so hard to protect, only to have the Ursa deal one final fatal blow just before it's defeat, tissues had to be passed out by ushers.

"And so Dusk Shine swore to prevent anypony else from sharing this fate, and his name passed into legend as the greatest Ursa fighter ever to bless the land."

Trixie bowed, roses carpeting the stage around her as she quickly exited, stage left.

There, she was greeted by the sight of the Princesses, the Bearers, Spike and of course, **her**. They were all invited into the dressing room, and showered Trixie in praise, although Twilight remained silent the whole time. As time ticked by, everypony found a reason to leave. Despite the massive table of treats, they said they were hungry and left to find food. Or that they needed to use the little fillies room, ignoring the private facilities. At the least, the Princesses had the excuse of returning to their duties. The only pony keeping Trixie company was Miss Sparkle.

They sat in awkward silence, Trixie opening her mouth to speak several times, only to shut it when nothing came forth. Finally, Twilight spoke, softly at first, but rising in volume and emotion swiftly. And though it elated her to hear the lovely voice, Trixie flinched as the words struck like hammer blows.

"Why did you run? Why did you kiss me before you ran? You let me kiss you, why would you let me do that if you weren't going to let anything come of it? If I knew you felt that way about it, I wouldn't have wasted your time!"

Trixie could only stare as the purple unicorn broke down, beating a hoof against the floor in anger. She could see the tears as they rolled down the face of the filly, clinging to the tip of her nose before dropping to puddle at her hooves. Trixie felt her own eyes mist.

"You think that was wasted time? It was the most glorious moment of my life! Nopony has made me feel what you made me feel then. But I wasn't ME then. I was stuck in that colt body, and it felt so different, I couldn't be sure of anything. And when I kissed you, the same wave of warm swept over me, and I was afraid that something was wrong. That the spell hadn't completely dispelled. I didn't trust my feelings, and so I panicked, and ran. Twilight Sparkle, I... I..."

The unicorn gave a shaky gasp, trying to calm herself long enough to hear the showpony's next words. Trixie's eyes were focused onto hers, revealing more in that one gaze than could be said with any word. But the five she spoke next said quite a bit as well.

"I love you, Twilight Sparkle."

Trixie averted her eyes, tears streaking through the stage make-up. She heard Twilight gather herself off the floor, and walk closer. Trixie braced herself, not knowing what to expect. A hoof to the teeth wouldn't be out of line for how she'd treated her. But inside, she felt the softness of lips, and she opened her eyes to find Twilight had closed hers to enjoy the moment. They broke away reluctantly after a moment. Twilight nuzzled Trixie's neck, her warm breath a comfort.

"I loved the play and I'm su-"

Twilight was silenced by a firmer kiss, which left her panting when Trixie pulled away. The showpony gave a teasing smirk.

"No more words. Tonight, I finish what I started."

Outside the door, the Bearers gave a collective, but very quiet, cheer. Then they sent Spike away, since he was still too young to hang around and listen to the next bit. Everypony else had their ears to the door. Twilight's voice came through clearly.

"Well, a few more words, but not for you."

The door opened, and everypony fell into the room. They looked up sheepishly at the pair. Twilight gave a stern look, and Trixie gave an annoyed proclamation.

"Go away."

They scampered away, and Trixie shut the door with a sigh. In her ear, Twilight gave a small whisper. A shiver of anticipation went down her spine.

"Now, what were you going to finish?"

"This."

And "this" is where we cut away, in the interest of good taste, and join Spike and the Bearers.

They sat around a donut stand, passing time with idle conversation, when the young dragon noticed somepony was missing.

"Um, where's Fluttershy?"

The yellow pegasus was back outside the room, slowly turning crimson as she kept her voice quiet and her ear to the door.

"Go get her Trixie..."

... 

And so ends this chapter in the romance of Trixie and Twilight. As stated, some times the universe, and stories, go nothing like you'd have expected. But sometimes, they go exactly as you'd hoped.


	3. The Party Trixie's View

Trixie awoke in the dark, a habit picked up from choosing poor camping spots between venues. _Let's see, there was the hydra incident in the swamp, nearly tore the rear axle off the cart pulling away. The manticore was just annoyed I had lit a fire using its nest for fuel. Those griffins were willing to let me live once I offered them a magic net to catch all the fish they wanted. At least, that's what they thought those fishnet stockings were. _Her train of thought derailed when a light snore sounded just to her left.

Rolling over, she could just make out the sleeping form of Twilight Sparkle. She'd moved in with the unicorn several months ago, and had made excuses to Spike about why they were sharing a bed, despite the other still being usable. He knew the real reason, but you just can't tell someone so young what was happening. The smallest of smiles curled her lips. _If somepony had asked me, if I thought I'd find myself happy to wake up in the same bed as the unicorn who had revealed me as a braggart, I'd have laughed in his face. Come to think of it, I'd have laughed in his face just for speaking to me. It's... actually kind of scary, the way I've changed. I was trying to reverse the transmogrifying spell on myself..._

…

An explosion sent smoke rolling from the library windows, opened by a gasping pair of unicorns. The purple one grit her teeth, staring at the colt catching his breath beside her.

"Trix, are you sure you're talent is magic? Because it seems to be ruining my home!"

The blue unicorn coughed, then snorted in anger.

"Now, I may not have as much raw power or formal training, but don't you dare insult my magic! I've done countless shows, performed amazing tricks and all that with just natural talent!"

The smoke cleared and they went back inside. Twilight heaved a sigh, and began picking up the scattered books. Spike wasn't there today, which meant she had to deal with "Cousin Trixter" all by her self. That is, until this evening and they go to Pinkie's Welcome party. Pinkie had found out when she came over to get a new book of birthday cake recipes from Twilight, and the pair had been arguing. Twilight had convinced her that this strange colt was her cousin, twice removed on her mother's side, Trixter, rather than a flubbed costume spell gender-bent Great and Powerful Trixie.

"What, you have a cousin in town and you didn't TELL me?"

The pink pony pouted for a second, then giggled.

"Oh well, a surprise is a surprise. You guys better get ready to par-tay! Meet tonight at the Corner. The Cakes are out of town, and they left to shop to me. So no need to warn them. Oh, I got to go write and hand out invitations!"

All things considered, today was going to be hectic. Still, somethings were too interesting to ignore. Twilight turned to the pony, who she was still struggling herself to believe was a filly under that masculine build.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I've got to know. You said you never had formal training in magic, yet you've managed to make a living from it. Could you tell me how?"

The colt gave a smug laugh, shining a hoof on his chest.

"Well, The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't just share such information with ANYPONY."

A book struck the turned female on the nose. Twilight shot an unamused look, and Trixie begrudgingly dropped the stage persona. Her voice was less haughty, and she heaved a small sigh. Helping to clean up, Trixie began her life story.

"Alright, alright. Well, when I was a young filly, we lived in Neigh Orleans. If you've never been, it's a beautiful city with a rich history and... I'm sounding like a travel agent. Just trust me, it's a great place to live. I sometimes go back, though always to perform, so I don't get much time to visit old familiar places.

Like Le Petit Poney. Any kind of entertainer you could think of put on shows in that theatre. Comedians that left the room gasping for breath, poets with words deeper than the ocean and actors so skilled you honestly believed that when the villain died, you cried in joy for the victory of truth and justice. But of course, one type of performer always amazed me, the magicians.

And not just unicorns. The best stage magician I ever saw was an Earth pony by the name of White Hat. He was an old, dark ebony pony, and the hat he wore was one of those outdated top hats, white just like his cutie mark. I was just a filly, so young I didn't have a cutie mark, but I knew greatness when I saw it. Sleight of hoof, distracting the crowd with staged accidents, he knew all the tricks in the book and had made half of them up himself.

But his greatest talent was how he could keep talking. His shows were favorites for fans of the art, but to anypony else, it lacked flash. He couldn't do pyrotechnics, or levitate his props, so many thought he was boring. Hecklers would poke jabs at him all night. But the neigh-sayers never broke his spirit. He was always polite, but witty, and he could cut down any two bit critic who thought they could convince him to quit."

Trixie put away the last book, and brought over her hat. She flipped it inside out, and it was now an old top hat, originally white, but smudged with age. At the top, a signature in tight, fast flowing curves. To my biggest fan and best assistant Trixie, with love White Hat. Trixie smiled at the autograph.

"While I didn't go to magic school, White Hat noticed that I'd gone to every one of his shows he held in a whole year. Twice a week, five bits for entry, three if you took the cheap seats. I didn't have a big allowance, so I got use to those crummy fold out chairs lined up at the back of the theatre. As long as I didn't buy any snacks, I could afford the five bits once a week. So he offered to let me become his assistant. He was old, so he knew he'd have to pass on some of his knowledge to the next generation soon. Of course, I said yes.

Having a unicorn in his show didn't change it at all though. He let me hand the props to him or the audience member he brought up to bewilder, nothing else at first. It was just important to him that I have a front row seat to see how every trick was done. I learned more in the next six months than what you could you garner from any library. The first trick he let me do for him involved a "magic" wand and "pixie dust", really just cornmeal with glitter mixed in. Got my cutie mark right there on stage, in front of clapping ponies congratulating me for my first successful performance. But the only clapping I heard was his, a teacher's pride making his eyes misty."

Trixie sighed, and turned the hat back around. Actually talking about it, how disappointed would her old mentor be with how she's been? _Hecklers paid to watch you, give them a show! He always said that, even the time he got a black eye from some drunk throwing his bottle at him. It's been so long since I've seen him. Is he even still alive?_

Twilight remained silent, knowing all too well the feelings of having everypony praise you, but ignoring it all for even one proud look from the teacher. _Is this honestly the same pony? The Trixie from before would have simply claimed to be that good. I can't say I think too much better of her, but it was an interesting story at least._

Trixie realized how long she'd been standing there, looking at her personal treasure. Twilight was treated to the rare sight of a male body blushing before her, and it earned a giggle.

"Come on, _Trixter_, we better start getting ready for the party."

A quick bath to wash away the soot, a comb of the mane, and the fake cousins headed over to Sugarcube Corner. Several ponies had already arrived, and upon the entry of the guest of honor, there were cheers. This proved to be a step backwards, as being in the spotlight forces out the actor in Trixie.

"Yes, yes, calm yourselves. But only slightly, for it is I, The great and Powerful Trix...ter. Please hold your autographs!"

Trixie talked to anypony who listened, most giving a polite nod and standing for a moment before suddenly seeing an old friend they need to speak to. Finally, she met Ditzy Doo. _Not very chatty, but a good listener so far. Perfect! Ok, just gotta impress her... ah ha! That stallion's hat and some punch will do nicely. _She plucked it off his head and began filling it with punch.

"WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU DOING TO MY HAT?"

Continuing to pour punch in the hat, the unicorn gave a haughty laugh.

"Relax, bumpkin. I merely needed a large container, you'll get your ragged old hat back when I finish the trick. It won't be damaged. Now then, fillies and gentlecolts, behold, the hat is empty!"

It wasn't, but nopony could see that. It was a very simple illusion and some skilled telekinesis to hid the liquid. Returning the hat to the country pony, she released the punch, soaking his head.

"You need to cool down, have a drink."

Many of the ponies laughed, and this heartened Trixie. The rest of the evening was spent talking to the kind, if spacey, Miss Doo. Twilight came to get her and they left for the library. Despite Trixie's good mood, Twilight seemed rather frustrated. Trixie knew a bothered Twilight was one that couldn't help her.

"Something wrong?"

Twilight collapsed into a chair, suddenly seeming much older than her tender years.

"It's just... Fluttershy and Dash are in relationships now. And while I know they're my friends and I should be happy for them, I just feel... jealous on the inside. They're beautiful ponies, so of course they have someone now. Rarity has so many suitors she can safely ignore them all. Even Spike is head over tail for her. Pinkie Pie just loves to party, and the colts like that about her. Even Applejack could have somebody, but nopony wants the socially awkward library girl."

Trixie burst out laughing. _Oh Celestia, is this true? Is she really that naïve? Even I can see her flank is something worth paying attention to. _Here, Trixie's laughing slowed, and not because of the glare Twilight was directing at her. _I have noticed that, haven't I? Why? I never look at anypony, colt or filly. They just weren't worth it to The Great and Powerful Trixie. But I'm not her now, am I? I'm Trixter..._

When they finally went to bed, Trixie lay awake, tossing and turning. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she kicked away the sheets. _Would she stop breathing so loud? All I can think of is her right now!_ Trixie got up and walked over to the sleeping form. She clicked her tongue. _Look at her, sleeping so peacefully. Maybe without the covers she'll catch a cold. Cosmic revenge for keeping me up._

Trixie lifted away the blanket, and found herself staring. Something was different, maybe the lighting, or maybe something about this new body, but the unicorn laying in the moonlit bed enthralled Trixie. The gentle face, the soft rise in the chest with each breath, her flank, the way her tail curled under her legs to hide a very different groin than the one Trixie currently owned. _Ugh, stop looking! _The covers were tossed back over Twilight, and, after a moment, tucked in tenderly.

Trixie lay down on her stomach, trying to suppress the growth. _This is more undignified than the last embarrassment this pony gave me!_

…

Trixie chuckled at the memory, which caused Twilight to stir from her sleep. Trixie blew a kiss, and the purple unicorn smiled. Stretching, she began to comb out her bed head.

"Twilight, do you think your friends would like to eat breakfast with us? With all the income from the show finally coming in, it'll be my treat."

"Yes, we would, thank you!"

Trixie opened the door, five ponies and a dragon baby grinning like idiots. Well, four of the ponies were, Fluttershy was merely blushing. Trixie would have been angry, but at least this meant they didn't have to hunt them down. Breakfast was good, and Twilight and Trixie sat right across from each other, playing hoofsies like little foals under the table where nopony would notice.

As happy as everypony still was for them, some news made the girls squeal in delight. Fluttershy and Big Macintosh had been together for a while now, and Fluttershy hadn't been feeling well in the mornings. Secretly, she'd gone to see Nurse Redheart, and a few questions and a single test later, she knew the cause. Applejack was beaming.

"Ah'm gonna be Aunt Applejack! Ah like tha sound o' that."

Fluttershy blushed, putting a hoof to her stomach as if she could already feel the forming foal.

"I haven't told Macintosh yet, so please, let me do it. I know he'll be a great father, but I want to ease him into it first. I'm babysitting the Crusaders tonight, so I want you to ask him to help me."

Applejack nodded, and the group of friends let conversation shift to preparations for a baby shower. Twilight was oddly quiet, and Trixie put a hoof on her's.

"Everything alright?"

"Well, Fluttershy is going to be a mother, and well, two fillies can't do that... unless..."

"If you finish that sentence I swear, I will turn you into a frog."

"But it could be for science!"

…

Ok folks, while this isn't the end of the story, trust me on that, I'm giving you warning it will be a while before I get around to updating this one again. By that I mean a week or two, as I DO upload something new daily. If you want to see where Fluttershy's story goes from here, be on the lookout for chapter 4 of Big Macintosh's Day Off!

As always, thank you for reading!


	4. Neigh Orleans

The air was thick with excitement in Neigh Orleans. Their prodigal daughter, The Great and Powerful Trixie, was returning once more for a special one night showing of her hit performance: Ursa Major Problems! A week from today, to be exact, she would be up on stage in Le Petit Poney, and half the proceeds would be going towards the preservation of the now "historic" landmark. Twilight finished reading the article while she and the stage magician ate breakfast.

"I'm amazed it took them so long. From what I researched before we left, Le Petit Poney has been around almost 120 years, it should have been getting these honors years ago."

Trixie heaved a sigh of exasperation. _For one of the most powerful unicorns in all Equestria, her naivety never fails to surprise me._

"It's simple Twi. Money. Bits, Gold, Gems, Silver you name it. All they care about is how profitable a place can become by making it a tourist attraction. Oh, look honey, it's Le Petit Poney, where The G&P T got her start! Let's see if we can see a show." The unicorn snorted in annoyance. "If they truly cared about the art of it all, they'd have done this when the place turned fifty."

Twilight chewed on a bit of granola, the shifts in her body language displaying her discomfort with such a cynical world view. Trixie kissed her cheek, the tips of their horns touching for a moment. This pushed the depressing thought aside, and she mumbled a blushing thanks.

Breakfast completed, the duo left the old bed and breakfast they had shifted over to. Originally, they were to stay at the Mareyott but the paparazzi proved to be too much. When you looked at them through tabloid eyes, they did make quite a pair. One the student of Celestia herself, and one of if not THE most powerful unicorn in the land. The other, a famous performer with her own skills in magic. Mix in the fact that fillyfooler couples always are popular, and they're lucky if the pizzacolt doesn't bring a camera.

Still, Trixie went into the city sans her normal attire, and this helped considerably in their effort to remain hidden. Twilight had suggested a costume spell, but Trixie adamantly refused. _Oh HAY no. Volcanoes will sooner spit snow and ice than you could get me to try that spell again. I still have a hard time remembering to sit down in the bathroom..._

Still, Trixie was elated to have the spare time to return to her home. She was almost overwhelmed by the sights and sounds that came flooding back. The whole town was gearing up for the Maredi Grass celebration, and it was decorated in rich purples, yellows and greens. Peppy swing sang out from almost every street corner. And that's not even getting into the smells.

Oh, Trixie's mouth watered at the hints of childhood meals. The scent of the Trinity, roasted bell peppers, onions and celery, and the thick vapors of soups thickened with dark roux all but drove her mad as she tried to concentrate on tell Twilight about the different shops and tourist traps. By lunch time, Trixie was trying hard not to seem desperate. _Get a hold of yourself Trixie! You had breakfast, you're not starving for Celestia's sake. But... oh my... hushpuppy vendor..._

In a quiet little alley, just off the main paths, they'd stumbled into a basset hound Diamond Dog. Twilight was immediately put on edge, her last experience with the species had not ended well. Trixie walked up, and took out a small but very full bag of bits.

"I want everything you have."

The eyebrows raised on the old dog, though his face was so wrinkled you could hardly see the young black eye gleam out from beneath them. He gave a dry wheeze, apparently a laugh. He took a glob of his cornmeal batter and rolled it into a ball between two spoons. Dropping it in the batter, he gestured to a table with an umbrella and small fan.

"You jes' set yer liddle selves down fer a spell. I'ma do you ponies right. All-you-can-eat puppies fer two, and drinks. Take yer pick from da coola. I'll bring da first serving when it be ready."

Trixie shoved Twilight to the table. She was still nervous about trusting a diamond dog, but Trixie only rolled her eyes. In a soft whisper, she hoped the noise of the fan would help cover her voice to the dog's hear.

"Listen, Diamond Dogs, griffins, dragons, whatever you are, you're loved here. Manehattan hasn't got a thing on us. It's our history, etched into our food, our culture, our very souls. You told me about the group over by Ponyville. They're nothing. Greedy punks with no sense. The dogs around here are loyal, hard working, and helping to dig the city out of a big hole. You remember the storm that hit a few years back? If the Dogs hadn't dug trenches and piled the dirt, a lot more of the city would have been lost. Not to mention them digging out survivors. A Neigh Orleans dog is a higher pedigree."

She stopped when the dog brought over the first greasy paper lined bowl. At first, she thought his face itched, but she realized it was an attempt at a wink through all the wrinkled flesh. Still, the unicorns bit in, and were rewarded with a bite of onion and peppers packed into the meal. They ate and drank lazily, chatting back and forth with the vendor and his other customers. Some recognized the famous ponies, and asked for autographs. This in turn led to others going to grab friends or family, and soon the vendor had run out of supplies. He slapped Trixie on the back laughing.

"You ponies be welcome ta come back ANYTIME. First time in twenty years bidness I err run outa food. I jest sent mah grandpup to get more. I owe you two fer this free public-city. Heard one o' da ponies call it dat. "Public-city stunt". Tole me, 'Speedy, you gonna be famous. Dose fillies are big news and dey be eatin' at YER stand! Min' a photo, jest ta prove you were here?"

Twilight looked stunned, even somewhat insulted. She was not about to use her status as Celestia's student to promote anything. Trixie, waved her off, the Great and Powerful public person coming back into play.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie would be delighted to endorse your stand. With the profits, you could afford to move on up to bigger and grander things. Twenty years of business in some back alley isn't where someone with your skill in frying should be."

The Dog shook his head, the wrinkles stopping several seconds later.

"Naw, dis be where I started. I got mah pawprints rubbed inta da street. But if I could git a new fryer, some extra tables, a real drink dispenser from et... dat'd be jest enuff to get me happy."

Trixie balked at this. _He's... content with this? To be some back alley vendor, giving people food on greasy paper and outdoor tables? Does he have no will? Srely this is some kind of joke. EVERYONE WANTS TO LEAVE THE SHADOWS. Who wants to be ignored and forgotten? He could have his name lit up in neon lights outside his shop, costumers coming in to enjoy his cooking._

She watched him leave for a moment, a young pup running up with a wagon full of supplies. The old dog picked up with a laugh, and they hugged. The old dog set about making new batches of food, the young dog watching the master's moves with extreme interest. As they did so, some regulars who had always visited walked over to chat. The dog was beaming, happily plating food.

The pup tried to help. Taking great pains, he rolled a ball between the spoons. In the same time, his grandsire made twenty. They plopped them in together, and when they took out the golden orbs, The old dog picked the one the pup had made, and ate it slowly. The young one waited, eyes wide in expectant terror. When the old dog grinned, and said it was the best he'd ever eaten, the joy that sparked stirred something within the unicorn pair.

They looked at each other, to be sure they'd seen the same thing. _I'd swear, for just a heartbeat... I saw myself, and my teacher. Waiting, no, begging for them to finally speak. Was it going to be praise? Would they finally be fed up with my mistakes and be done with me? Then, they would, and the love for them would only grow stronger from those few words of approval, and I'd work harder to ensure I never let them down._ Trixie stared at the fresh plate of food, the cook and pup waiting. Trixie ate, tears steaming down her face.

"This... is the best thing I'd ever eaten in my life..."

When the pair left, and the dog was cleaning his equipment, he took a moment to look at the new picture hanging off the cart. It was him, the unicorns, his grandpup, and dozens of regulars who'd always thought his were the best in Neigh Orleans even before. And in the corner, a note from the blue unicorn.

"To Speedy, who proves love and loyalty from are the best tasting ingredients in the world. -Trixie"

…

Trixie's story is harder to write than the others, and I guess that shows from the length. I'll try and make it a bit more... powerful in the next chapter, when I update next.


	5. Mother

Feeling near bloated from the sheer amount of hush puppies and grease ingested, the unicorn pair meandered their way through the back streets of Neigh Orleans. Trixie could point out old hang outs, hide aways from parental view that allowed young ponies the freedom to play. She had grown up in this very neighborhood, and the stinging realization hit her,

_Surely they've heard the news? What could they possibly think of me now? Gone for all these years, a school dropout that became one of Equestria's most famous entertainers? They MUST be proud, but do I deserve to see them? I... I need a drink. Wait, I recognize this bar. The Dragon's Nest. I'm amazed it's still in business, it was open when I was a filly._

Trixie guided Twilight inside the smoke filled den. The ceiling fans spun lazily, barely stirring the dense smog that hovered just overhead. All around them, the tables were filled with Diamond Dogs, griffins and ponies. The bartender, the titular dragon, was speaking with a grey mare. Trixie didn't see any of this. All she could see was Coltrain, the sax player pegasus, up on the stage.

"B...brother?"

Twilight looked from her to the pegasus. Trixie saw the mental gears working, but decided to just explain it before she made a scene. _I don't need one of her little epiphany moments drawing unwanted attention again._

"Ok, half-brother. My father was some deadbeat unicorn who had a one night fling with my mother, who's an Earth pony. Shortly after I was born, she married my step-father, who raised me like his own I should add, and she gave birth to Coltrain. He'd always enjoyed listening to mother's records, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised he's gone for a career in music."

They were interrupted by Coltrain walking up to the microphone. The band's preparations had finished, and it seemed they were ready to begin the night's show.

"Before we begin, I want to thank our host for having us here once more. And by that, I mean giving us free drinks and letting us keep all the tips."

Trixie couldn't help but give a snort of laughter. _This dry wit coming from the pony who use to try and put worms in my hair? I can only imagine what Mother went through raising him to this._ The Diamond Dog drummer began to tap the cymbals, the soft rain-like patter washing over them.

_Wait... no. Is that Beauregard "Bonez" Barker? He use to be so small! He was the runt of the litter for Celestia's sake! And Mezzo Forte and Brew! They're all grown up, but it's definitely them. Coltrain, how'd you do it? You managed to do the one thing I never did. You found friends to do what you love with you._

Trixie was so deep in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Twilight leave and come back with two glasses. It was some kind of house special she said. The red liquor swirled in the cup. Trixie almost took a sip when she saw a stray hair fall and burn up when it touched the liquid. She snatched away Twilight's, prompting a confused look from the unicorn.

"Don't drink it! Why in Luna's name would you get us Fire Water?"

Twilight explained the bartender had been trying very hard to get the customers to try some. Trixie heaved a small sigh. _Well, let's show the error or her ways..._ She handed the glass back and Twilight, at some guiding from the other unicorn, knocked it back in one swallow. She sat there, smacking her lips for a moment. Trixie gave a small giggle. _She'll be mad after, but for now, this is going to be quite entertaining._

"Burns a bit, doesn't it Twi?"

She shook her head, but from the tip of her tail and up, she was slowly beginning to steam. When her entire body had become almost glowing red, she opened her mouth, a belch of smoke rising to the ceiling. And finally, she collapsed back, all four hooves in the air. Trixie levitated her onto the seat and left her be. _Next time, stick to the drinks with the little umbrellas in them._

In all the antics, she hadn't noticed the band take its first break. Coltrain was walking amongst the crowd, and had come over to them. Their eyes met, instant recognition. Coltrain's calm face broke for just a moment, the glare he shot chilling the unicorn. He walked by without even a hello.

Trixie was stunned, no, completely stupefied by this. _I know it's been years but shouldn't he be glad I'm back? Didn't he miss his big sister? After the show, I'll catch him. Btu first, I'll need Twilight awake._

She tried nudging, clapping her hooves, tapping horns, anything to wake her up. Finally she took a pitcher of ice water from the bar and dumped it on her head. This earned "a look" from the bartender, but a few bits tossed his way placated him. Twilight sputtered awake just as the band was putting away their things. Coltrain however, had stepped up to the mic once more, harmonica at the ready.

"You know, I always hate ending a show. The joy of those who love our art, the grins we earn through our hard work. The bits lost because we can't milk you for more." The bar gave a joyful laughter. "And all that gives me a mighty big case of the blues. I'll be performing one last song for you tonight, while my friends and band mates see how much it moves you."

He looked over at Trixie, shaking his head as he finally put the instrument to his lips. The sound tore through her like a hacksaw. _I know this song. It's the tune Mother would hum on rainy days, when the whole house was grey and nopony felt like being very happy. Wait... Mother? Since when did I start thinking of her like that? She's my Mom.. but I guess The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need a Mom. No, she was so confident in herself..._

_ Mom hadn't liked me wasting all my bits on magic shows. She didn't like me spending it on entertainment period. She wanted me to save it, work towards funding my way into a good magic school. I was always good with my Telekinesis, she'd hoped more refined training would let me do amazing things with it. When I told her I was going to be White Hat's apprentice and learn the ways of the magician, she was ecstatic. She thought he was some unicorn wizard! I never told her the truth, since I thought she'd disapprove of stage magic._

_ Too bad she found out anyway. One day, she passed by Le Petit Poney and noticed the posters out front. "Come see the Master of Magic, White Hat! Assisted by The Great and Powerful Trixie!" He'd laughed when I came up with the stage name, but he let me use it anyway. It was several years before I realized the psychological reason why. If someone Great and Powerful was only his assistant, how good was this Master of Magic? Supporting me, yet at the same time boosting himself once more, __that's the mark of a real showman. Or lawyer._

_ Too bad Moth... Mom wasn't as impressed. She walked right into that show, ushers badgering her about not paying the ticket. I was on stage, performing the very trick that earned me my cutie mark for that night's audience. She yelled at me, in front of all those people._

_ "Beatrix! You get out of that ridiculous cloak and hat, and come home right now! I am going to have a VERY long discussion with you! The hay do you think you are doing, performing little parlor tricks when you should be working towards going to school?"_

_ The crowd went silent, and even now I see some of the snickering faces, laughing at the humiliation of the public rebuke. I turned crimson, the rage and shame boiling over at them. At Mother. At Myself. I lashed back._

_ "That's what you want me to do! But I love being here, in the spotlight, where I am the center of everyone's attention. I don't care what they do, they can be in awe, or laugh, or simply amused by the little ticks. But at least they give me the chance to be myself, which is more than I can say you do. I'm staying put."_

_ She was livid, stomping the floor in her frustration._

_ "If you do not come home right now, you will have no home to return to! I will not have this foolishness in my house!"_

_ I remember the cold gaze I sent my mother. I saw her freeze from the uncaring stare._

_ "If you'd be so kind as to remain quiet ma'am, I'm trying to finish my show. The audience is waiting."_

_ She left, and I could just barely finish the trick. When I did, I basked in the audience's love and admiration. Their taunts and attempts at further humiliation. Those who threw fruit or vegetables found the rotten produce soaring around their heads to splatter right back in their faces. If Mother was casting me out, then I would build myself up! That night I took my savings and bought the cart. I gave a farewell to white, and he gave me the autograph. _

_ I ran from this town, but mostly from her. I'd sworn to never see her again, not until I'd made my name in magic and proved that the stage is my true calling. But Coltrain, why is he so angry?_

Trixie was torn from these thoughts as the band tried to make its swift exit. Grabbing Twilight, Trixie took off determinedly after them. They would have been lost in the shifting crowds of the Neigh Orleans night life were it not for Bonez's huge size. They followed them into the rougher part of town, where the buildings were still in a state of disorder from the storm years ago. Trixie stopped in front of the one the band had ducked into. Twilight looked up at it. It was an old boarding house, with several windows boarded up, dulled yellow paint peeling off the sides.

"Huh, who lives here? It looks about ready to crumble under the weight of the ceiling tiles."

Trixie stared up, to the third floor, fourth window on the left. A Trixie Twilight had never seen stood before her. The blue unicorn shook, a hurt fury causing her to grind her teeth. Twilight could just barely make out the sentence hissed through the clenched jaw.

"I did."

…

Sorry this is up so very late, and not even very long to boot. Still, as I've said, writing Trixie is a bit of a challenge for me, but I relish the different direction I can take with her. She and Gilda are two very fun, if hard characters to write, while Big Macintosh and Words come easily and allow me to show more of myself through the similarities I share with those characters. At any rate, I hope you're having as much fun reading as I am writing.

Kyle


	6. Regardezmoi

Trixie stood in front of the door alone. Twilight had all but begged to be a part of this, but Trixie had been firm. Twilight was going to go back to the room and wait for her return. _This is something I have to do by myself, like everything else I had done before._ Using her magic, she made use of the knocker. It was finely polished brass, though who knew when it needed honestly needed cleaning, because it was hardly used.

Unicorns, the only ponies able to use such a thing for anything beyond decoration, didn't live in this part of town. _They moved up, able to use their magic for bigger and better things. Or so she kept telling me, wanting me to train and be some well-to-do. She hated magicians, who according to her, never had true steady work. She didn't care the same could be said for musicians, apparently. _

Coltrain was the one who answered the door, the kind face for the public replaced with a forced look of apathy. Trixie was allowed in with no words passing between them. Despite growing up in the apartment, the place felt so alien now. If hadn't been renovated, or new furniture or anything really. Then she realized what the change was. Something very important had been taken out.

Her face. In every picture posted on the walls, or on the tables. Any old family photos that she should have been in, she was carefully cut out from. Those she had been central to were removed, probably destroyed. _She... edited me out. Like I'm some lens flare in life._ Trixie turned and saw her half-brother shaking his head.

"The whole town's in an uproar about you. The Great and Powerful Trixie, performing the act that made her truly famous on the stage that launched her career. Everyone keeps asking her "Isn't that your little Beatrix? Are you proud of how big a name your daughter's made for herself?" and all she does is stare at them like they're crazy."

Trixie walked down a hall to her old room, and to her surprise, it was boarded up. She ripped the nails out by brute focus of magic and walked into the room. Another spell lit the room in a cool blue light. The sight chilled Trixie.

It was... exactly as she'd left it. The bed was still messy from her getting up that morning. A magazine, yellowed with age, was opened to the dreamy image of Leoneighdo DiCaprio. The vanity was too filthy to see in and Trixie wiped away the dust. And now, in the reflection, she saw the mare standing behind her.

Trixie's mother had aged very well, looking better a filly half her age had the right to. She was pale white, just like two other horned ponies of great beauty, and her mane was split into two stripes of blue and red. She was a native of Neigh Orleans, the family having lived here forever, and lack of money or not, she always had the aura of prestige about her.

She looked in the room with a disinterested sniff, and turned to Coltrain. When she spoke, it was in the language of her heritage, of Trixie's ancestry and the origin of the very town. There had to be two signs for every street, on in basic pony, and another in this tongue.

"Qu'est ce que c'est? Pourquoi n'avez-vous ouvrir cette porte?"

Trixie started in shock at her mother. "_What's this? Why did you open this door?" and she was looking at him! Like HE did it. The hay is she doing? _She coughed, but her mother didn't react. She did so again, louder, but was still ignored.

"Mother, I'm home for the first time in years. Can I at least get a 'Hello'?"

The earth pony snorted, looking at the pegasus again.

"Mettez hors tension votre musique. J'entends les voix des poneys qui ne devraient pas être ici."

Trixie's jaw dropped. _The voices of ponies who shouldn't be here... She's acting like I'm a ghost! I've had enough of this!_ Trixie went and stood in front of her mother, glaring eye to eye with her.

"Mother! I'm here. Trixie is here, and would like to speak with you!"

For the briefest of moments the act dropped, and Trixie saw the kind of fury only angry mothers draw forth. But what was worse was that it was just that. A brief moment and it was swept away by that spaced look, avoiding focusing on her at all costs.

Trixie fell prostrate before her mother. She was use to being laughed at. She relished being made fun of. If somepony was angry, let them scream and yell. If she performed, she prayed for cheers and applause, but also gladly settled hecklers who she could bring into the show to make it even better. But this, to be utterly ignored, to make it seem as if her life doesn't matter one way or the other. Total apathy.

"MOTHER! It's your daughter, Beatrix! Please, say something, anything to me! Yell at me, tell me I'm worthless. Say you wish I had never studied magic at all. So long as you acknowledge my existence!"

Coltrain helped his sister to stand, whispering for her to get a hold of herself. Their mother only looked at him , confusion on her face.

"Pourquoi parlez-vous de vous-même?"

This broke any remaining doubts in Trixie's mind. She just stared at the mare, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't even a sob, or a sniffling proper cry. Just water freely running down her from her eyes. _Why is he talking to himself?_

Coltrain helped her out and shut the door behind her. She didn't remember walking all the way back to the motel room, and she only grunted when Twilight began to question why she was crying. Crawling into bed, she stared up at the ceiling, before Twilight forced herself in her view.

"Why are you ignoring me? Why won't you speak to me?"

Trixie's face contorted, the full weight of it all hitting her. She hugged the unicorn closely, great racking sobs shaking her body.

"I... asked her the same. But she never said a thing. SHE NEVER SAID AN APPLEBUCKING THING! Not to me anyway! She asked Coltrain, asked him 'Turn your music off, I hear voices' when I was standing right there. Twilight... she cut me out of the pictures. She cut my room off from the rest of the apartment. I thought she'd just told me to be gone from her house. But she's cut me from her life, like you would a dead branch."

Twilight stroked her mane, giving soft kisses to try and calm the showpony. Eventually, the waterworks stopped but Trixie still shook in spite of the southern heat. Together, the two unicorns slipped under the covers, too tired to bother with dinner. Trixie spooned up against Twi, who continued to embrace her.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you when I got here. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. For being boastful, for using other's humiliation to justify myself. I'm sorry I left home without a good bye. But... do you think I truly deserve this punishment?"

Twilight turned Trixie's head and gave her a last kiss.

"Nopony deserves to be ignored. Tomorrow, I'm going with you. She can't ignore ME."

Trixie smiled softly, but her stomach turned over in dread of the morning. Twilight tightened the hug, and Trixie let those worries dissolve. For now, all she needed to feel was the embraces of both her love, and sleep's sweet blackness.

…

French speakers, I apologize for how horrid that is. I used Babylon free translation and I think there are some major issues in that. Everyone else... I just told you the site, use the French to English option. Drama is both very draining and hard for me to write. I avoid it in my life personally, as my preferences lean much more towards comedy when it comes to entertainment. But, a writer needs to experiment in all things to truly know their niche. I hope you enjoy this, and future experiments.

I never figured out a pony way of calling it "French" either...

Kyle


	7. The Great and AllPowerful Trixie

There is a fear, a deep set and near primal fear all beings who create art of any kind have. And that is to be ignored, or worse, dismissed. With every word an author writes, or note the musician draws from their instrument, they scream to be acknowledged. They beg for criticism. They lust for praise. Many, Trixie included, will settle for mockery. It fills the void they themselves create by ejecting their heart and soul every time they perform. To have nothing, after giving everything, is the worst thing for an entertainer to bear.

Trixie sat upright in the bed. Even with Twilight's embrace, the peaceful sleep hadn't stayed. _It... was nothingness. Utter blackness from which I could not escape. I run, but never move. I yell, but am not heard. I... I need some air. I need to prove to myself this will pass._

Slipping out from the bed, Trixie escaped into the Neigh Orleans night. All around her, parties still raged despite it being nearly two in the morning. The air was choking, the scent of beer, food, the stench of vomit from overenthusiastic revelers. Trixie soaked it it. This was the breath of life, of ponies throwing away inhibition and letting themselves get lost in their own happiness.

She dodged around drunken party goers, who to their credit tried to politely stumble out of her way. She smiled to herself at this. _At least they notice me enough to move aside._ Some did bump into her, but most mumbled an apology. One did try to make a show of it. He was a rather obese pegasus, too large for his stubby wings to carry. He'd dropped a bottle, the brown glass shattering on the concrete.

"Stupid hornhead. Watch where the hay yer goin'! Ya owe me a drink."

Trixie tried to just walk off. He grabbed her tail in his teeth.

"Oi, I whaz talkin' ta you. Buy me anudder crabgrass brew. Or something else. Might wanna drink you up instead."

Trixie turned to him, her horn glowing with the deep blue light. The shards of glass reformed into the bottle, the drink filling back in. It was as if the bottle never broke. That is, until she smashed him on the top of the head with it. He landed on his chin, eyes spinning from the blow.

"There's your drink."

Trixie kept walking, farther and farther away from the mains streets. _Before, I never wanted to be alone. Now, I have the entire world watching me. But, is that really any different? Just because you're the Great and Powerful doesn't mean you aren't still alone. You're just alone at the top. Twilight's there for me, and her friends are too, I know this._

_ But they're HER friends. If the time should ever come, and please please please Celestia let it never come, but if the time should ever come we... drift, who will still stand with me? No one. I was a lonely filly when I left this town, and I'm little better now that I'm back._

_**And what the hay are you going to do about it, Trixie?**_

Trixie jumped. She could have sworn she heard a voice, but nopony was in sight. In fact, it sounded extremely familiar. _It.. sounded like... me._

_**Ding-ding-ding. Give the Bright and Enlightened Trixie the solid gold Kutie Doll!**_

_Who or what the hay are you!_

_**Why, it's The Great and All-Powerful TRIXIE of course. The part of you who's the center stage, everypony loves her, and never needed anypony. You were so much better off before we went to Ponyville. Yes, we weren't as BIG a star then, but we had dignity.**_

_** But now look at you. You're a shell of your true self. Wallowing in depression and under estimating yourself. You've been sleeping in the same bed as the pony who humiliated you! Why do you love her? She NEVER done anything to earn it. You could have fixed that spell all by yourself if you had bothered. But no. After Ponyville visit number one, all your shows were terrible. You lost the spark of confidence within yourself!**_

_** You stored me away! You shoved me, ME, the one who allowed you to rise to fame and glory into the dark corners of your mind. Oh, you kept the act, but you know it was never an act until then. Why would The Great and All-Powerful Trixie ever be so desperate as to go to... her. You, Trixie, are a waste. You deserve to be the one locked away. **_

_I'm...I am not a waste..._

_**Oh? You still think you have worth? A pony who can't even get her own mother to pay attention to her by herself has worth? No. You couldn't do that. You went to her, the Student of Celestia Herself, for help once more for something The Great and All-Powerful Trixie could have done for you.**_

Trixie was glad nopony was anywhere near by. The empty alley echoed with her sobs as she hid in a garbage can.

_**Yes, now you are truly where you belong. Trash should always be put in the proper place. I'll be leaving you, for now Tri- no. Beatrix. A unicorn with no tricks of her own doesn't need the name.**_

Trixie cried in the filth until it was almost dawn. She slithered through the shadows and back alleys until she got back to the motel. Twilight was still asleep, so she jumped into the shower, letting the hot water sear her clean. But even when the unicorn stepped out to towel off, she still felt like garbage. She looked into the mirror, and saw nothing.

She screamed, and bolt of magic shattered the glass. Twilight kicked open the door to see Trixie laying in the shards, face and body cut in several places where the glass had blasted out back at her. The cool air of the other room took away the fog from the mirror that had hidden their reflections. Trixie shook, eyes screwed shut. Twilight nudged her but she would not respond. All she did was whisper to herself.

"The Great and All-Powerful Trixie... everypony sees her. But Trixie is hidden in the mask, and nopony wants her. The Great..."

Sleep enveloped her again, and Twilight carried her to the bed. A dream came again to Trixie, but this time, the void was white and in the distance, a pony. She ran towards it, but it ran away. The pursuit lasted for Celestia knows how long, but she was gaining. Finally, she tackled the figure. It was Twilight, giggling at her.

"So, you caught me, what do you want to do?"

Relief flooded over Trixie, and she kissed the purple pony. Or she meant to. Instead, her lips met the wood of a stage. She was standing before a crowd, this she could tell from the sound of breath. The spotlight blinded her, and hid the true nature of the viewers. Still, a show was a show. She performed.

It was her Magnum Opus, Ursa Major Problems, the very act that gave her fame and the attention of her love, wherever she'd gone off to. It was, in her opinion, the finest performance she'd ever given. But something was wrong. When the jokes came, nopony laughed. When the Ursa swiped out at the crowd, not even a cough. Even at the end, the big emotional climax that left even the anti-romantic Spike crying, there wasn't a sound. Well, there was, but it was the sound of hooves walking away.

She tried to shield her eyes, and see what crowd could possibly watch this without a single expression. It was Twilight, and Applejack, the whole group. Celestia and Luna had even attended once more. Or at least, everypony's bodies had. Instead of their kind faces, all Trixie would see was a blank mirror. Trixie ran over to Twilight, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Twilight, can you speak to me?"

The mirror focused on her, but again, it was blank. Even with forehead pressed to it, the mirror showed nothing. Trixie stabbed it with her horn, the glass slicing her face. And beneath, the horrified look of the now gored Twilight, her face now twisted in a look of betrayed shock. Trixie recoiled in horror.

But even as the body convulsed upon the floor, something was happening. A laugh filled the no otherwise empty theater. From hole in the skull, Twilight's face split apart, to reveal a smugly smirking Trixie cracking out under the skin.

_**You should have never set me aside Beatrix. The Great and All-Powerful Trixie just as strong as your precious little fillyfriend. You know oh so very well how terrible it is for a performer to be ignored. And now The G&AP T is going to put on a show the likes of which you'll never forget.  
><strong>_

Trixie awoke a final time, coated in a cold sweat. She was still in bed, never having gone out for the stroll in the night. He skin was smooth, and Twilight slept peacefully at her side. Trixie kissed her cheek, and curled up back to back to her beloved, to her favorite fan. _It was all a dream. I just need to get Mother to acknowledge me, good or ill, and this will all go away..._

_**Maybe**_

…

I thank Sounds, as his story gave me the inspiration for a more interesting mental breakdown. His Discord is amazing to read. I never try to plug others work directly, as it's a bit rude in my opinion, so understand the gravity of that statement. I'd been wondering myself how I made Trixie out so nice, and I had fun trying this experiment. I'm not sure if she's ALWAYS had a split personality for herself and the stage persona, but will all the stress from her mother, I think it will make for an interesting spin. Of course, if enough people cry bullshit, I'll take this chapter down heh ^^'

As always, eagerly awaiting feedback.

Kyle


	8. Reunion

Morning came all too slowly for Trixie, who ever since the dream could only sleep, if you could call it that, for thirty minutes before the knot in her stomach would force her awake. Tearing herself away from the bed, she did her best not to wake Twilight while she stepped out of the room. The Neigh Orleans night life had long since dissipated, leaving the streets largely clear as she wandered down to a bakery to pick up some breakfast.

When she tried to order, she was told they needed just another few minutes before the first batch of Ursa Claws was finished. Plopping down at a table, she sipped a cup of the worst coffee she'd ever tasted. _I'm not even going to bother with sugar and cream, it's too far gone._ Trixie was lost in thought staring into the black sludge. She barely noticed the door's bell ring and another costumer enter the store.

"G'morning, my sweet little friends, and you too Madame Farine. What delightful morsels do you have for an old, skin and bones pony?"

Trixie's eyes widened, the cup falling from her telekinetic grasp. It spilled out across the floor, and slowly she turned to the voice. _He... it's him... oh Celestia it's him! He hasn't aged a day! The black fur, the kind smile, that iconic headgear! He's certainly gained quite a bit of weight but it could ONLY be..._ She scrambled over to Earth pony, who laughed as he was embraced by his old student.

"White Hat! My Mentor and Master Magician of the Many Mystic Arts!"

The aged stallion laughed and pulled her away, looking her over appraising. Her joy slowly began to ebb away as his face was suddenly rather sad, and he gave a few disappointed clicks of the tongue. _Oh no, please, not him too. I could lose everyone else in my life but if he doe-_

"It's a sad thing being old. All you can do is look at the pretty young mares grow like little lovely flowers, but never get the chance to pick them yourself."

_Why am I not surprised._ In spite of the momentary dread, now she was filled with uninhibited joy at being reunited with her teacher. Before they could get into deep conversation, Farine set the paper bag containing their breakfasts down. Trixie chewed her lip, knowing she should get back to Twilight before the unicorn began to worry.

"Master, would you like to come with me back to the hotel room? Wipe that smirk off your face I didn't mean that! I want to introduce you to..." A deep blushed washed over her, as she tried to find the best words to break the news to him. "My... special friend, Twilight Sparkle."

Wiping a few crumbs from his chin, the elder nodded.

"Yes, I've seen the tabloids about you and this "special friend" of yours. As I recall, purple has always been a favorite color of yours, and star patterns too..."

Trixie closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead as the performer chuckled at her. _Why is it nobody ever remembers all the bad traits? I remember everything now. Sometimes he'd use flash powder for a distraction, but why waste good materials when a mare in a sultry nurse outfit worked so much better? He did cut back on using such things when I became his apprentice though. I suppose he didn't want to corrupt his young ward. _The Earth pony got up.

"Well, come on then my still subtly silly student. Let us go and introduce me to your unique unicorn. Or are you going to sit around all day, trying to figure out why my hat isn't filthy from being on top of such a dirty mind all the time?"

_**Because you bleach it regularly, you old pervert.**_

Trixie bit her tongue, almost unsure if she had actually said it. She tried to keep composure, but her eyes darted in a panic. White Hat pat her shoulder.

"If you don't want to, I can understand. It'd be pretty embarrassing for two of the greatest Unicorns in Equestria to be seen with an old has-been like me. It's been ages since I last did a show, I don't think I'm qualified to talk with you any more."

_W__**h**__a__**t**__!__**?**__!__**?**_

"Wait, you haven't been performing? Since when? You told me you'd retire when your dead!"

The aged pony sighed, the double chin he'd developed amplifying the forlorn look her gave her.

"Not long after you left the show to be honest. With most of my tricks passed on to a younger, pretty filly like you, who'd want to go see the same schtick from some fat foal fiddling with flash dust? Even the regulars started to leave, and it got to the point it wasn't worth the cost to keep me on stage. I have plenty of money saved away, it was something I did to relive the glory days so it's not as if I've been put in money trouble because of it.

Still, if that's the way it is, with you having come back to turn that old theater we love so dearly into a true symbol of the arts, well, I have no complaints. I'm an old star, it's time I faded away to let some new one shine brightly. And I couldn't be more proud that that star turned out to be you."

Trixie was too stunned to react as the old pony kissed her forehead and gave her another hug. She felt something hot drip onto her shoulder, and it was the stallion's tears.

"I'm so proud of you Trixie. You're the daughter I never had, and I love you with all my heart. Wherever the path of stardom leads you, be it pure joy or utter torture, you're tough and smart enough to rise above it, and hang in the hearts and minds of all who love our craft." He sniffed and let go, eyes still misty. "Now, you wanted me to meet your beloved? I'm sure she's a lovely creature to have captured your attention."

_**You...YOU...like a daughter...**__he never had..._

"Yeah, but I also want you to meet somepony else today. Twilight was going to come with me, but... I want you to come too. I need your support because well... Mother refuses to acknowledge I exist. I did everything short of striking her, but she refused to even pretend I was there. So now, it's like I never had any parents any way and, and..."

Trixie stared at the ground, breathing shakily. _I am not going to break down out here. No, there's more ponies coming into the shop. I SHALL not cry in front of the public. If he wants me as his star daughter, then I shall live up to it._ She jumped as he gave a playful nudge.

"Come on sweetie. Let's get this breakfast to Miss Sparkle. And then we'll go knock some sense into that moronic malevolent mad mare you call a Mother."

Trixie gave a strained laugh, and the pair left the shop, trading stories of shows past to keep her mind off the pain to come.

_**What the, who are you?**_

_I am the Master Magician of course. And you are acting way out of line, little Beatrix._

_**She's Beatrix, I'm The Great and All-Powerfu-**_

_No, she's not. She is Trixie, my student, my pride and joy. She faces enough torment as it is. Return to your little corner of her mind. She never needs you again, she'll decide everything from now on. She has all the strength she could ever want, it just needs to be directed by the two ponies she loves. Be gone, and never let your words darken her shining life again!_

Trixie began to laugh, feeling her spirits rise for the first time since the meeting with her mother. Suddenly, everything felt like it was going to be alright. _White Hat to my left, twilight to my right, and my mother standing right before me. It's time I was the one to give some attention, and I'm going to start with calling that blind foal out!_

…

Really small update today, but I'm still trying to get some work done towards the special story I wanted to try. So I figured I'd go ahead and give this first little step towards the happy ending.

Kyle


	9. Father

_Well, that went better than I could have expected._ Trixie dabbed a wet cloth on her mentor's forehead. Twilight had been rather surprised when the old stallion walked in alone. In a thoughtless panic, she threw the book she had been reading: How to Exterminate Insects. All six thousand pages of it had hit White Hat on the forehead, knocking him stone cold.

"I'm so sorry! He didn't look like cleaning crew or you, the only people who should be able to get in here! I panicked!"

Trixie rolled her eyes, and double checked the mighty lump growing on his head. _Ugh, he could pass for a unicorn now, couldn't he? Well, he's tough, a little nap and he'll be right back to normal._ The showpony handed Twilight her breakfast, though the warm treats had long since cooled to sticky masses.

Twilight's stomach rumbled loudly, and despite the guilt she ate eagerly. While she was filling up, Trixie began to sort through the mini-library the Bearer of Magic had brought along for personal use. _Let's see... ah here we go. Supernaturals: Natural Remedies and Cure-Alls that are Simply Super. Let's see... poultice...ah there we go._ Turning to her companion, the unicorn repressed a laugh at the white icing caked on her lips.

"My my, messy eater aren't we? Well, you watch him until I get back. I'm going to pick up a few thinks so we can get the swelling down. See you in a little while."

Trixie kissed her, licking her lips as some of the icing came away. Just as she left, White Hat groaned into consciousness. Twilight got him a glass of water and some painkillers to help with the headache. The old master laughed, seeing the guilt in her eyes and raised a hoof before she could voice her apology.

"Don't bother with 'I'm sorry' my dear. All is forgiven. Why, if I saw this wrinkled and wrecked wall of wised wizard walk into my room, I'd bludgeon him too, and buck him in the crop for his troubles. So don't you worry that pretty little head of yours about me. I wouldn't have lasted so long in show business if I couldn't take something as light as a book to the skull."

Twilight relaxed, but she still looked like a kicked puppy. White Hat reached out and lifted her face up to look at him. He gave the same appraising look he had to Trixie, a grin breaking his wrinkled features once more.

"Yup, I was right. Trixie wouldn't have had anything less than perfection, and by Luna's Flank, she got it. Probably broke a few hearts when word got around you're off the market. I sympathize for the sullen stallions spurned by the special bond you've made."

The unicorn blushed deeply, but returned her own small smile. To return the compliment, she gave a low bow to the stallion. _I should show respect to her own teacher, as I'd hope she'd do for mine. True, mine is the Princess, but even if she wasn't I'd hope she would do this..._

"If you're truly as great a magician as Trixie says you are, then the Princesses ought to watch out. You might be strong enough to over power them even with the Elements of Harmony assisting them."

This sparked a guffaw from the Master of Magic.

"And she knows how to stroke an ego too! Yes, you two are excellent for each other. Allow me to properly introduce myself, though I know I need so introduction. I am White Hat, Master Magician and Mild Mannered Marekiller, or so I make believe."

Twilight smiled politely at the uproar of laughter that flowed so easily from the stallion.

"Well, if anything I read is true, a sense of humor is always attractive. So you might not need to pretend. As fun loving fillies follow false fools freely."

White Hat covered his eyes, shaking with mirth. _And she's got a bit of wit mixed in there. Trixie, if I ever had any doubt, it's gone! I completely approve. Marry this mare, or my mood will turn melancholy forever more!_

As they talked, Twilight was granted a mini-show. For an old pony, his movements were still very quick, sleight of hoof and misdirection still his playthings even so out of practice as he was. He performed a few card tricks with a deck found in the night stand. The unicorn was amazed at how he always got the right card, even when it theoretically shouldn't have been possible.

"Alright, please, tell me! How do you do that?"

The master tapped the side of his snout with a wink.

"Sorry my dear, but a true magician never reveals his secrets. Except when he's passing them on to ambitious adorable apprentices, such as the one who just walked back in."

Trixie set down a bag of herbs, smiling at her teacher.

"I see you're up and talking. You aren't drooling, well, more than usual, so I suppose you haven't had your brain knocked around too hard."

Twilight giggled as White Hat did his best to look offended.

"Well I never. Is that any way to speak to the pony who taught you everything you know? Oh, Miss Sparkle, save a simple saddened stallion from the scathing remarks of the snide showpony."

Twilight barely kept her face straight as the teacher clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the now flustered Trixie.

"She's so cruel to me, never wrote, never stopped by to visit. And now she adds insult to injury? I may doubt my decision to declare her honorary daughter now. Then again, that sounds like exactly what I did to my own father when I left to perform for the whole world. So I forgive you, just this once."

Trixie grit her teeth as she pounded the herbs in a mortar. The pestle was a blur as she used her magic to accelerate the grind. Finally, she had a thick green paste, which she slapped onto the bump none too gently. The stallion grinned at his student.

"Just like old times, eh my girl? Do you remember the time that big Mastiff Diamond Dog caught me after the show? Ah, to clarify Miss Sparkle, he had tried to have a battle of wits, but well. Let's just say from how bad his punches hurt, it was obvious he was better suited for real battle.

I felt bad afterward though. Trixie had run up and tried to headbutt him away... from behind. And well, when unicorn head meets Mastiff butt, things happen. Dirty, degrading, downright disgusting things. Poor Trixie, needed a three hour bath to remove the shame, and he had to be rushed to the hospital or risk a massive infection."

There was a moment of awkward silence, as Trixie wrapped a bandage around the magician's head. She kissed her master's bump gently.

"I was afraid of losing the closest thing I had to a real dad."

Twilight furrowed her brow, thinking back to the conversation they'd had back in the Dragon's Nest.

"Wait, I thought you said Coltrain's dad raised you like his own."

"I never said he was an amazing father to him either, did I? Don't get me wrong, he's a nice stallion. Was always kind to all of us. But he loves his work, which is acting as lookout and weather manager on various freighter ships. He makes sure no storms cause the ships to be lost. He's out for months, comes back for a few days, then goes off again. He wasn't around for us, and so..."

White Hat pat Trixie's hoof.

"I'm honored to be considered your father. So, Miss Sparkle, would you accept this wrinkled wizard as your in-law should you two be wed?"

The pair looked at each other, blushing deeply. Trixie especially was nervous. _We... never thought that far ahead, did we? We can't just be like this forever... would she want this?_

Twilight smiled softly at Trixie, and the nodded at the stallion.

"It'd be my pleasure, Father."

Trixie felt her heart jump in her chest, face turning purple to match Twilight as the filly gave another of her sweet smiles. White Hat laid back, a grin plastered to his face as the two shared the moment of realization. _Trixie, my student, you're a lucky little lily now aren't you?_

_ Wait... who would be the bride though?_

…

For once, I made good on a promise! I had a good bit of fun, but I think I ruin Twilight's character every time I have her speak. Same for any of the mane six to be honest heh. That's why I like to use the side characters like Gilda, Trixie, Derpy, or even better, Words if I can get away with it. Can't mess up your own OC now can you?

Anyway, hope you guys get a little fun out of this, it's all a labor of love for me at this point.

Kyle


	10. Three Gifts

Trixie felt her stomach flop over itself, tying up in nervous knots. But the electric thrill that shook her frame told her the time was now or never. She told the pair to wait a moment, taking a detour to swing by the theater for some reason. Twilight and White Hat were confused by this move, but didn't raise comment.

When she finally came back out to the street, Twilight was thrown into further confusion. There was the old self-satisfied look to Trixie's face when she stepped back out, in full costume and make-up. Everything about her screamed the old Trixie, but a teasing wink pushed the bad memories aside. Several ponies were staring, pointing from the posters to the magician. She gave a well practiced laugh that radiated utter confidence. She jumped onto a conveniently placed box to address the slowly growing crowd.

"Yes, it is I, The Great and Powerful Trixie! Call this a publicity stunt, but I prefer to call it audience participation! Anyone who comes with Trixie shall get to witness the greatest moment of my life. Who wants to enjoy some pre-show entertainment?"

The various watchers murmured, unsure of what to feel about this. White Hat scrunched his face up, a bit disappointed with how her skills in crowd drawing had faltered. But the unicorn had a trick up her... well, she had a trick.

"And any who come now will get a special chance to witness my performance, Ursa Major Problems, nearly a whole week early!"

The crowd mumbled to themselves until she popped a firecracker for silence.

"Did Trixie forget to mention it would be entirely _pro bono_?" Silence. _Dullards..._ "On the house, no charge, prepaid, for the public, or in a word: FREE."

The cheers deafened the unicorn, but loudest was White Hat's sincere approval. Trixie swelled with pride. The two performers gave each other smug smiles, knowing the effect this would have. _Give them a free show now, but not everything. Hold back just enough to get them interested, and they'll do anything to see it finish. That and it'll be good to have a crowd for this..._

A mini-parade began as Trixie marched her way through the back streets. Griffins and pegasi hovered over head, while the other ponies and Diamond Dogs tried to politely push through. While she started with about fifty, words of mouth had caused the ranks to swell to around three hundred curious spectators. And it was still growing!

They arrived in front of the apartment building, the swarm collecting in the street. The confusion was palpable. Why are we all outside this run down old rat's nest? Why this location for whatever she was doing? Trixie popped another firecracker spell. Now all eyes were upon her. _Exactly where I like them to be. I feel like my old self again! Not the haughty, anything you can do I can do better me. But ME, Trixie the performer who lives for the attention of those around her! Now then, let's give these kind souls a show!_

"Fillies, Gentlecolts, and respectable others! I have gathered you here for a rather selfish reason. Look up to the third floor, fourth window from the left please. That is the home I grew up in. It wasn't very much, but as we all know, home is where the heart is. My mother still lives there, as a matter of fact. I'm going to show her what wonderful fans I have, so when she comes to the window, cheer nice and loud in respect for the one who gave birth to Trixie! Give me one now, for practice."

The crowd yelled and hollered, clapped and stomped their hooves. Twilight walked up to Trixie face wide in shock. She could just barely yell over the din.

"ALMOST A THOUSAND BODIES ARE HERE!"

Trixie smiled manically, a final firecracker quieting the crowd. _Oh this is building up to be one day I certainly will not forget._

"Perfection! Now, just wait right here folks, I'm going to warn her about you lot. Though I think your impressive lungs have already done the task!"

Twilight, Trixie and White Hat made their way inside. Knocking on the door, there seemed to be no answer. Twilight began to worry nopony was home, but Trixie merely snorted her annoyance.

"Twilight, prepare spell Number 17 please."

"Why do you need me to use a repair spe-"

Trixie's horn glowed with azure light. Touching it to the door, the wood swelled like a balloon, then suddenly popped. Trixie's mother bolted upright from the couch, and opened her mouth to speak. Trixie's horn glowed again, and the mare's own long mane wrapped around her mouth to silence her.

"Oh, so now you're going to acknowledge Trixie? Or perhaps you were only going to damned why Twilight and White Hat where breaking into your home? That seems more likely to me. Now, I am going to speak, you are going to listen and more importantly, pay close attention."

The glare this earned could have melted glaciers. Trixie felt her inner child cry, always afraid of a mother's anger. But now was not the time! Twilight touched Trixie's shoulder, her expression a mix of concern and shock. _Sorry, but extreme measures are required Twi. You'll understand later._

Trixie walked over to her mother, looking down at the muted mare. Trixie shook her head, a moment's remorse for the lengths this had gone to. But again, such feelings would have to be pushed aside.

"Growing up in your house is something I can never forget. I am the result of a one night stand, a mistake to you. One you spent every moment trying to correct. You refused to let me play outside with Coltrain, instead making me study. I'm lucky his father was so kind to force you to give me some spending money and free time, so that I could escape to the theater. Saving for magic school? When clearly I was far more devoted to the arts? You are a very blind individual, aren't you?

And when I left, it looks like you went a step further and gouged out your eyes. Where am I in the pictures? Why is my room boarded up, as if you didn't even want to bother touching my belongs to throw them away? It doesn't matter. I have three gifts for you, to make up for all the torment you must have suffered from me not following your will."

The words dripped with venom like a basilisk's belly. Trixie lifted her hat to reveal a rather heavy coin purse and a stack of tickets.

"The first two I shall present together. Here is roughly... more money than you ever possibly could have spent raising me. Every bit spent on food, housing, my allowance. All of it."

The bag was set down, and the golden coins spilled out over the floor.

"I am no longer in your debt financially. I'm buying myself from you. And here, as a bonus. Enough tickets for you, and Coltrain, and all his friends, because you certainly don't have any. And elt me give you the final gift."

Trixie walked over to the window and flung it open. Her mother refused to move, so the unicorn used her magic to levitate her over, forcing her to look out at the crowd. Trixie made a rain of sparks to alert the watchers, and the crowd burst into cheers that dwarfed the previous ones. Trixie watched the look of horror spread across her mother's face.

"Oh, they're not a lynch mob. Quite the opposite. They're here, every one of them, to cheer and thank YOU. For giving birth, to me! They're so very glad you did that for them, especially since they're getting a free show out of it. Well, most of one. I'm only going to do the first third of the performance. And guess what? They love you for doing all that for them. Take comfort in that. Love that they love you.

Because I certainly don't. You rejected me, and like a grown mare, I'll take it in stride. Besides, I have no reason to even WANT you in my life any more. White Hat is twenty times the parent you ever were. And twilight, she's a bit naïve at times, but she's the sweetest pony I've ever met. You're invited to the wedding, once we plan it. More a formality, but I'd hate to leave Coltrain out of the family, and unfortunately that means including you in some things. Goodbye, Mare-Dame. I'll be taking my leave."

Trixie and the others left, the door repaired with a quick spell. Trixie's mother watched the crowd continue to cheer and bless her, more so once Trixie began to perform, right there on the front steps of the building she grew up in. The mare watched in silence, despite the hair gag unwinding hours ago. Even long after everyone had left, she continued to stare out at the street. She was now, completely, utterly, alone.

And in the darkness of the run down, rat hole of a building, a single choking sob broke the silence.

…

Bit rushed today, forgot Wednesdays are guy's night out and chores piled up too ^^' But I'll be continuing Trixie's story alter, so don't fret if you haven't gotten enough!

Kyle


	11. He's Back!

"Trixie, do you see my beard anywhere? It won't be a Star Swirl the Bearded outfit without the beard!"

Trixie rolled her eyes and levitated the facial hair over to Twilight. Adjusting the hooks to fit her ears, Twilight turned around to pose, bells jingling with the motion. The blue showpony would have poked fun at the outfit... were it not exactly the sort of thing she wore herself nearly every day. _But the beard is definitely too much._

"Remind me of what his claim to fame was Twi. The Amniomorphic spell right? I don't know much of the old language but I believe -morphic means shape or shaping right?"

Twilight clapped happily, sparking a small smile from Trixie. _Don't be too impressed, I still have the book open in front of me. Obscure Unicorn History... my little library lass... White Hat is rubbing off too much... is going to be so upset. Nopony will know this, especially her friends. Oh well, let her have her fangirl moment._

"You never said what the amnio part meant."

Twilight took a comb to the beard to make sure it was presentable.

"It means bowl."

Twilight jumped at the sound of a book slamming shut. She turned to see Trixie giving her one of the most deadpan looks she'd ever seen in her life.

"You're telling me his big trait was he made a spell for shaping bowls? You're dressed up for Nightmare Night as some overblown hairy potter?"

Twilight took the book, flipping it open to Star Swirl's page. She mumbled furiously, which bright a satisfied smirk to Trixie's face. _She's so adorable when she goes off on one of her little nerd rages._ The lecture began.

"No, not just bowls, he outright revolutionized production of earthenware. Pots, plates, mugs, spells for glazes, for maintaining temperature, to shape the most heating efficient cooking ware. His conjurations of food and water helped shape how we perform relief efforts. Why, his water filtering spell alone would have been worth a Neighbel Peace Prize!"

Trixie nodded along as she prepared her own costume. It had taken some time, but she was finally comfortable enough to attempt _that_ spell. Closing her eyes, she let the enchantment take hold. Once again, Trixter stood before Twilight Sparkle, in all his glory. The purple unicorn walked around poking a few places. One tap to a very certain spot confirmed it.

"Congratulations Trixie! You finally managed the appropriate illusion spell!"

The mare's voice came from the stallion's mouth.

"Well yes, was there ever any doubt? I AM The Great and Powerful Trixie after-all."

Twilight gave a playful nudge, and at that moment Spike called for her to hurry up. Trixie waved her off.

"You two go ahead, I have some minor adjustments I'd like to make before I head out. Besides, I need to wait here for White Hat."

"Oh, right! He's coming up for a visit. I'm surprised he found the time, ever since the performance..."

Trixie giggled as Twilight left downstairs. _That night... was by far one of my most satisfying performances ever. The look on the crowd's face as I took the stage, not to show them my magic, but merely make a simple announcement._

_ "Fillies and Gentlecolts! The Great and Powerful Trixie has something very special to say to you all. Trixie is... ashamed of you."_

_ A gasp went throughout the crowd. Angry muttered flooded over the pony, who showed no signs of caring._

_ "Yes, ashamed! Why, you ask yourselves. It's simple. You're... flip-flops. You have no appreciation for the ART that is magic, until some huge craze comes along and suddenly makes it the "IN" thing. This performance is suppose to be for the benefit of this very stage. Tri... I grew up, watching performers give their very souls to the audience, yearning for applause but very gladly taking even a single "Good show" from a happy spectator."_

_ Trixie fired a spell, the visage of the mighty Ursa Major roaring the crowd into silence, stopping those who tried to walk out of the room in their tracks. She shut the doors, barring everyone inside._

_ "This stage has seen over a century of use. Ground into every pore is the hopes and aspirations of countless aspiring stars. As a matter of fact, it will be exactly 120 years old tonight at midnight. That is the stated reason why it is to become a landmark._

_ Horseapples! City law says that any building that has been in continuous use for 100 years is to be labeled as such. So why, for two decades, has this place been ignored? Simple: It wasn't profitable. No huge starlet had ever come from here before. Some FORMER stars had used this place as their final stage, but that wasn't worth it to the ponies who decided this sort of thing. The very fact my mentor, White Hat, even stepped hoof on this stage is enough!"_

_ The aged stallion was front row center, and he didn't even need to turn to know ever pair of eyes was upon him._

_ "I learned my entire craft from this one Earth pony. And now, every last one of you is going to watch the same act that inspired me. You'll get the oh so popular stage show alter. For now, enjoy true mastery in magic!"_

_ With a puff of smoke, White Hat appeared on stage, dressed in a irony silk cloak and his signature hat, shining nearly as brightly as his teeth. The grin stretched from ear to ear, the wrinkles multiplying the effect. Hw looked nervously to his student._

_ "Are you sure about this? I'm out of practice, out of shape, and if fail, out of luck."_

_ Suddenly a heckler's voice yelled out._

_ "If I wanted to look at some wrinkled sack I'd look between my legs!"_

_ Trixie looked in horror as her master's head fell. She growled and opened her mouth to yell at the foal, when White Hat put a hoof up, quieting Trixie before she could defend her teacher._

_ "By the sound of it, you might consider some lotion for those loose loins, lest you lose them in the loo!"_

_ There were bemused chuckles, and so the show began in earnest. It was slow to gain momentum, but soon, nobody seemed to mind the show was moved. White hat had dug up old tricks and given them new spins that even Trixie was astonished by. She didn't even need to perform, the crowd content with this look of how things use to, and still could, be._

And so, White Hat's fade into history became a glorious revival for the old arts. While Trixie's show remained popular despite the outburst, it was White Hat who truly gave La Petit Poney the funds needed for a complete renovation. While it was officially city property now, he was allowed to take over as "owner".

His selections were wide and varied, often letting old stars open for young up and comings. The house was always packed, even bring out the long stored away cheap seat. Trixie smiled at on in the corner. She'd sat in it so often, she'd carved her name in it when she was young. _I'm amazed they still had it..._

Trixie stepped outside, White Hat, Snips and Snails all waiting for her.

"It seems I found the local chapter of your fan club. Fine, if funny, fans for a famous filly.:

Snails grinned, the youth holding a bag of candy.

"Um, Miss Trixie, you think you think you can beat us in a candy eating contest?"

The three males grinned at the disguised magician, who looked ready to say no. when when White Hat pulled out a perfect candy apple, well... let's just say old habits die hard.

…

Meant to double update, but oh well. Either tomorrow or Thursday. Wednesday is guy's Night so I'll struggle to even get one chapter up.

Anyway, I'm sorry this is ANOTHER largely flashback chapter, but I like to try and get them all together chronologically.

Kyle


	12. Words with Trixie

Trixie awoke late in the morning, a luxury she had grown to like with the more stable life after her explosive fame. The public interest had fortunately waned, meaning she could actually walk outside without being mobbed by fans. Though a part of her was rather uncomfortable about already fading a bit.

The blue unicorn made her way downstairs to the library, where Twilight was still busy with one of her little projects. The student was pouring over a book, mumbling chemical names and the like. Trixie walked over, peeking at the contents herself. _Let's see... wait...this isn't some scientific tome..._

"Why in the world are you reading a cook book?"

Twilight hastily shut the recipe book and stored it in a saddlebag.

"Oh, no reason. None at all. Say, um, I remember Applejack wanted me to come by and help with the apples again, I'll be back tonight. Would you mind staying home and watching the Library?"

Trixie shook her head, hiding her laughter. _An actress, she is not. But she just gets so cute when she tries to hide her motives._

"I'm sure I can handle some time away from you without dying. Be back before dinner if you can help it though. I was hoping to go out this evening and try something different. There was a flier posted about a new curry lace opening up..."

"Curry? As in, spicy food?"

"Well of course! Is there any other way to enjoy the dish? Blame my upbringing, but I've always thought the hotter the better. And when you travel as much as I did, you gain an appreciation for cultures outside your own."

Twilight promised to return, though she didn't seem to excited about the dinner plans. Trixie chuckled to herself, remembering the fire water incident. _At least it will be a good deal less stressful than that. Well, I suppose it's time I started to organize a bit. That girl has no sense of organization once she COMPLETES a task. _

Though as she started to clean, the door swung open. The entirety of Cheerilee's class filed politely into to main room, much to Trixie's surprise. Pulling up the rear was the stallion Trixie recognized as the one Twilight had left in charge while they were out of town. _What was his name again? Chords? Boards? It doesn't matter, I'll talk to the mare instead. She appears to be a teacher._

"Welcome, fillies and gentlecolts, to the Ponyville Library!"

However, as she began to speak, old habits stirred back up. She wasn't to merely greet them! Children are notorious in their desire to avoid reading at all costs. _Why not... inspire them a bit?_ Trixie, with great care, popped a firework in the shape of a book. The got oohs and ahhs from the class, but the stallion gasped in shock. He instantly pulled her aside.

"Ma'am! Please! This is a library, I don't think it would be wise to-"

"Oh, and a fire breathing dragon, adorable as he is, is equally safe in a place of dry paper and wood? A little flair is needed here, didn't you see how many of them looked so outright bored to be dragged here?"

He watched as Cheerilee helped the students learn where to find certain books, references guides, etc. Many already had grabbed books on magic and fireworks, discussing how cool and skilled you'd have to be to spark in a library and not even singe a single page.

"Well, alright. But if any of them cause trouble trying to do their own light show, I think I'll know where the blame lies."

Trixie recoiled a bit, the stern tone catching her quite off guard.

"Alright, I'm sorry. It was rather amateurish to do something like that indoors, let alone in a library."

"No, no. don't be sorry. I'm just... defensive around books. It comes rather easily when your living is writing after all. Oh, I don't believe we've had a proper introduction. I'm Words O'Wisdom, Words will be enough for now. Rainbow Dash told me quite a bit about you though, Trixie. Well, her and the media in general."

There was a polite, if still strained shaking of hooves. The class seemed to have settled themselves easily, while Cheerilee went around making sure they behaved. Words kept one eye on them as well as Trixie attempted to make conversation.

"You mentioned you write, Words?"

"Well, of course I write words, what else could I use? Well, hieroglyphics I suppose but-"

Trixie was covering her eyes in pain from the statement. Words chuckled a bit, tapping her hoof.

"Right, sorry, bad joke. Any way, yes I do write, little stories, nothing nearly as grand as the shows you put on. Ursa Major Problems is quite the love story from what I've heard. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing it myself, but anything that captures the heart of one of the Bearers has got to be quite impressive."

Trixie shook her head a blush turning her a shade of purple.

"Wait, you misinterpret Trixie. UMP is an epic, not a love story. I is a tale about Dusk Shine, who fights the dreaded beast and-"

"Dash said it was all "based on a true story", gender swapped and pumped up for the dramatics to hide the fact it was you pining for Twilight. But what a way to do it though! MUCH more impressed than what I did to express my own love. When I finally showed interest in Cheerilee I had just finished talking about myself to her class and just asked her to tea... Not the most romantic of moments, I assure you."

Trixie smirked, her ego inflated by the compliment. It even allowed her to ignore Dash's comment. _Well, as if there was ever any doubt that when Trixie goes to do something, it must be done BIG. _Words nodded silently, before heaving a small sigh. Trixie bit her lip, not usually one for empathy, but he has been one of the few ponies to show genuine appreciation for her efforts.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's not much of an issue for you, but lately I've... well I haven't been living up to my standards. I love writing, but it's become rather hard to get around to putting quill to parchment lately. I wouldn't want to say it's because of the recent er, changes in my home life, but well... I think I'm spending too much time indulging in my social life."

Trixie opened her mouth to offer what comfort she could, but a thought struck her. _I... I haven't created anything myself lately. It use to be I did a different show regularly, since I could afford to switch up my acts. Now I've become... complacent. I'm laying around when I should be performing!_

"And on top of that, when I do write, I notice the quality has taken a big hit. The words are sloppy, the stories mangled and confusing. Or they would be, if I bothered putting any sort of length into them. I'm just an amateur in the big picture any way. Nopony outside Ponyville reads my stories. It must be grand to have so much notability."

_Yeah, notability. Fame. Fortune. Your name up in lights. I dreamed about having all that ever since I was a filly. And yet... here I am. Watching a library while some snot nosed brats get grubby hooves all over the books._ _Why am I here?_

Words smiled softly at Cheerilee, who blew him a kiss from across the room. A few of the colts pretended to retch at the lovey dovey sight.

"I think though... I think I actually like it better this way. If I lost every single one of my fans, all my minor fame, or money, even my very life... If I lost all of that, and even just one pony can look back and say "Yes, I loved him." Well, I'd say I've done very well in life, wouldn't you?

You've been wonderful conversation, ma'am. Though I admit I dominated it against your will. Next time, you can talk until your face is blue... oh um... you know what I mean. I have to go, it seems the class' time here is up. Good bye."

The children all left, Cheerilee waiting by the door for Words. They bumped into Twilight as she came back inside. Trixie, still mulling over her lost direction, didn't notice her presence until she held a cake under her nose. Trixie went cross eyed, trying to read the cursive frosting words.

"Happy... Anniversary?"

Twilight blushed deeply, setting down the baked good.

"Well, it was a year ago you visited Ponyville the first time. And despite the whole... Ursa Major Problems at that time, I thought maybe we should celebrate our first meeting. We can eat this after the curry, if you're still in the mood for spicy food."

Trixie chuckled, looking down at the obsessively decorated cake. The frosting was exactly 1/8th of an inch thick all over, not a single lump or bubble in the frosting and nothing less than perfect piping pen-strokes. She watched twilight seemingly curl into herself as the embarrassment of having her cake so thoroughly inspected worried her.

_I don't even remember when that day was. I'd have sworn it was much longer. But...Yes... this is why Trixie stays. Fjords was right. If nopony else does, if she alone can look back and say "I loved her"... I can be content with that._

"Alright.. let's go eat. Extra spicy red curry for us both!"

"Can I please have mild? Me and spicy have a history..."

"Nonsense! It's not like you'll spontaneously combust or something. Live a little, my lovely librarian!"

"OK, now you're starting to sound like White Hat. And you'd be surprised about me and combustion..."

…

Am I back in the groove, or am I in desperate need of a total reboot? I admit I feel like I'm floundering to meet expectations. Yesterday got no update, as regulars should know, because of guy's night. This was late from well... no inspiration until I thought to use my lack of inspiration as an excuse to stick the two artists of my stories together. I was hoping to both voice frustration yet entertain. Did it work?

Kyle


	13. Not a Fan of Fiction

"Trixie, come here! I have to ask you a few questions!"

Twilight's voice called from the bottom of the stairs, waking The Great and Powerful Trixie. The showpony bolted upright, the morning sun somehow penetrating the frost covered window to shine directly into her eyes. Grumbling, she hopped out of bed and walked over to the mirror to brush her mane. _I'll murder her later. Let's at least look presentable first._

Trixie wandered downstairs to see Twilight pouring over a scroll. This was nothing new, though there was something in the expression of uncertainty that sparked interest. Twilight looked over at her with a look of confusion.

"Who is this mare Dusk is with in the sequel? Why does she have so many powers that even an Alicorn, despite the fact she is one, shouldn't? And just why is she the new Princess despite Celestia being alive and well?"

The scroll was snatched away, and Trixie glanced over it, her face contorting in a mix of disgust and rage. When she reached the end, she tore the scroll in half and threw it in the trash.

"The nerve! Some foal sent a fan fiction!"

"A what?"

Trixie sighed as she remembered exactly who her fillyfriend was. _Twilight Sparkle, beloved student of Celestia. Loves history, sciences and __mathematics__. The arts are quite secondary to her__,__ beyond any learning of style and technique. Her dancing alone could tell you how little she cares for aesthetics, and I've seen her custom "dress" she forced Rarity to make..._

"A fan fiction, as the name implies, is a fictional story made by fans of a work. They are, of course, non-canon, that is they don't count towards the real stories. They are made by pompous, stuck up know nothings who believe they can tell a better story than the original creators."

"So, like you and the Ursa Incident retold as Ursa Major Problems?"

Trixie looked as if she had been struck.

"Twilight! How dare you make such a comparison! What I did was a story 'based loosely on a true one'. I created new characters, though heavily based on the actual events, with different personas and in some cases gender. I did not grab a character, strip them of their own personality, and put my own perceptions in."

Twilight lifted the two halves of the scroll out and realigned the paper.

"It's not that bad though. It's well written, er, grammatically. Though I am still confused by the new Princess..."

Twixie snorted as she set about grabbing a bowl of cereal.

"That, my dear, is a textbook example of the Mare Sue. Beloved by all, with no negative traits. She is almost always kind, sweet, innocent, intelligent, strong bodied, typically wealthy, and the desire of all the stallions, and even mares, around her. Even those traits that the narrative says would be a downside, for example, a plain mane or eye color, will still be striking to the characters. It's especially bad if they try and show off but only fail.

For example, do you remember that big book craze a few years ago? The one with the cover of an apple held in hooves and was about a sparkly stallion and some "oh so plain" filly? That filly was supposed to be quite well read for her age, but actually looking at the list, all those books should have been read by a student several years YOUNGER than she was."

The rant went on for some time, Twilight taking notes about terms like shipping and various other obscure phrases. Trixie stopped when she noticed the clock strike noon.

"Twilight, you should have stopped me ages ago. We're going to be late for the get-together."

The purple unicorn blushed as she stashed away the notebook and gathered her saddlebags.

"Sorry, but it was so interesting to hear you be the one to go off on a, 'nerd rant' as you call my detailed lectures."

Trixie pouted, trying to regain some dignity.

"It's my pride as a creator. Honestly, someone coming up to you and saying they could do better is rather insulting..."

There was a silence as soon as the words left her mouth. Twilight could only give a surprisingly smug smile as Trixie's face reddened. _Well, let it never be said I'm not oblivious to my own hypocrisy._ The unicorns wrapped themselves in scarves and stepped out into the winter wonderland.

"Come on, everyone is probably already at Sweet Apple Acres."

Walking up to the barn, the pair could already hear the happy polka playing. Despite the chill outside, the warmth of comradeship kept the barn toasty. Well, that and a space heater. Inside, it was filled with all the typical Pinkie Party supplies; punch, candy, cake, balloons, streamers, and even a bowl of gems for Spike, who had helped set up. He and Pinkie were eating with the voracious appetite a morning of hard work always brings. Twilight giggled as he waved at them before turning back to his treats.

"Spike's been so well, generous since his battle with greed. It's nice to see him relax and act like a baby dragon."

Twilight split off to chat with Big Macintosh and Fluttershy, who were busy trying to answer the Crusaders questions about due dates and what the names were going to be. Trixie sighed, and got a cup of punch, looking at the mass of friends and acquaintances gathered. Rainbow Dash and Gilda were, as usual, animatedly arguing over some trivial matter Trixie had no interest in hearing about. Applejack, Rarity and that unicorn stallion, Hoards or whatever, _just__ how does he keep popping up in our life?_ were discussing something peacefully off to the side.

_So many ponies, but ugh, what is there to talk about? I'd rather not be around the children right now, let those with more patience try and play teacher. The gluttons can handle themselves. Same goes __for the airheaded avians. Seems I don't have much choice. At least the farmer won't drag down conversation too much..._

Trixie walked over to the trio, giving a sheepish smile as they greeted her. Rarity gave a small gasp, staring at the scarf.

"Darling, I'm astonished. That color is just wrong for you. Why ever did you decide a red scarf anyway? Your usual purple cloak suits your colors much better."

"Aw, don't you mind her none. Gotta stay practical, Ah always say. Don't have to look good, jest has ta work."

"And that, Applejack, is why your talent lies in farming, not fashion. A unicorn must always have an air of grace, and that garish red on blue is hardly complimentary."

Trixie bit back a mean-spirited comment. _Ugh, even _if_ she's __supposed__ to be friendly__,__ I still want to change her hair again for such an arrogant comment. Trixie knows... Trixie knows... I know clothing isn't my special talent, tricks are. Maybe she's right._ The blue unicorn drew upon the wisdom of her mentor, and acted politely.

"Well, I just grabbed what was there, but if you'd like, I wouldn't mind you altering it. It is warm in here, let me take it off."

Trixie passed over the scarf, which Rarity looked over. The fashionista smiled at the one male in the little group. An empty cup hovered before his eyes.

"Words, would you be so kind? Give a mixture of about 2/3 deep blue, with the rest a nice crimson. Yes, don't act shocked, I know about your ink, and it will make a decent dye while we're here. It will be a placeholder until I can see about getting her some proper accessories."

With a beaming smile and an aggressive shake of the cup, she convinced him to fill it up. As the scarf soaked in the mix, Trixie gave a small nodded of appreciation.

"Rarity, I concede to your talent in the art of fashion."

"Thank you, it's a, heh, rarity for somepony to compliment me so thoroughly. It's wonderful to hear after my little fit just now. Insulting little..."

Trixie raised an eyebrow. The fashionista had begun grumbling as soon as the words left her mouth. Words explained as Rarity mumbled darkly under her breath, distracting the others from the unladylike behavior.

"Well, apparently she's been the victim of some art theft. Somepony stole a few of her designs and tried to market them as their own."

"The audacity of some ponies!"

Rarity huffed then calmed down. Trixie nodded sympathetically.

"Ah, yes. Nothing is worse than knowing some leech is sapping away your own work to use as their own. Why, just this morning I received a fan fiction. The nerve! It would be like some pony trying to perform Ursa for me, they just don't know how to evoke the same tone. It was terrible, I ripped it up and threw it out."

"Really? I get some myself."

Trixie turned, acknowledging the stallion for the first time in this conversation.

"Ah, Boards, I forgot, you're a writer yourself. What do you do with them?"

"Why, what anypony should. I read them."

"You WHAT?"

"I read them, write back thanking them, and in some cases, even ask for permission to suggest my own readers look at them. Some were rather good, if well, mature in most cases. But it's nice, knowing somepony liked your art well enough to want to emulate it."

Rarity and Applejack nodded in agreement.

"Ah love it when ponies ask for opinions on their apple treats. Shoot, Ah even ask for the recipe most of the time. 'Course, nopony beats the family recipe, but Ah like a little change up, now and then."

"Indeed. I'm honored some Canterlot tailors are beginning to use the techniques I've created, mixed with their own unique style. It's wonderful to look and see how they took what I made and changed it, not better or worse, but different. It's a certain... _Je ne sais pas_ to it."

Applejack's forehead furrowed at the phrase.

"What does that mean?"

Rarity answered automatically, always willing to help her friend become more civil and to speak "Fancy" as she calls it, was a good first step.

"I don't know."

At this moment, Pinkie's ear flapped, her tongue stuck out, and her tail twitched. Spike immediately put the bowl over his head as a makeshift helmet.

"Twitchy tail?"

"No silly, that was one of my combos. It means a writer is about to make a cliché joke."

"Good thing we're too far away to hear Words then."

"What about him?"

"Isn't he going to make a cliché joke?"

"I dunno. Pass the sarsaparilla."

Going back to Trixie's group, Applejack gave Rarity a funny look.

"Then why'd you say it?"

Trixie groaned, having dealt with this sort of thing her whole life as a Fancy speaker.

"No, simpleton, the phrase literally translates to "I do not know". _Je_ is I, _ne pas _means, roughly, not, and _sais_ is know. _Je ne sais pas _all together is I do not know."

"Well, yah don't have ta bite my head off over it."

Trixie winced at the three disapproving glances.

"Sorry, it's just annoying after the thousandth time. When you grow up speaking a language, well, it would be as if everypony pronounced it "Poh-neigh" instead of "Poh-nee" when you know that's wrong. You'd be frustrated to have to correct them too."

The slip was forgiven and they talked for the rest of the party. Twilight was so tired from Crusader duty that she just went straight to bed, and the same for the overstuffed Spike. Trixie however, dug the torn parchment from the trash and taped it back together to read once more. She struggled a bit, some elements went too far, but she completed the read through. After a moment, she picked up a fresh sheet of paper and a quill.

"To my Number One Fan,

I am not a pony who most would consider kind, so forgive me if I sound mean. I was... well, offended at first that you had sent me your story. I was insulted that somepony thought they could tell my tale better than I, The Great and Powerful Trixie could. It ended up in the trash. But after a lengthy conversation with some new friends and fellow artists..."

Trixie stroked the vibrant purple scarf she had been given.

"Fellow artists who reminded me of something important. It doesn't matter what the quality of it was, which truth be told you need some improvement in your story writing abilities, and need to learn to make more realistic characters. The important thing is that you cared enough about my art to show me how it inspired you to test your own skills.

I hope to see you try once again, very soon.

The G.a.P.T."

Trixie sealed the letter and wrote the nameless return address. Soon, it was mailed off, and the message was put into the mailbox of the fan. It was opened shakily with magic, and read slowly, lips moving as it stumbled over the harder words. Then, the lips became a smile. The smiler hid the letter as his friend walked over.

"Hey Snails, whatcha reading there?"

…

Big Important Notice! Please Read!

Ok! Been a long time coming with this update, even if it's not very good. I just got the idea of Trixie dealing with fan fiction, and the concept of it as a whole in my eyes. It's a rough thing, to be a fan writer. We are original, but not. We take other people's hard work and characters, and remake them as we perceived them. My Trixie, Gilda, Big Mac... well frankly everyone is a drastically different pony from their canon.

But it's all done in the love I have for this series, my feelings for these characters, and my sheer awe at the minds that built these strong foundations I use to try and make new stories.

Also, BIG thanks to all those individuals who have helped with editing, and hopefully will continue to do so. You know who you are.

This is the last "Author's Note" I will ever do. Those who go to my profile will see I have now put up many different ways you can either get caught up in my rl, or contact me, or simply ask me questions about my work. Be it past, present, or future plans. I know, it's rather big for such a small timer, but hey, we all start somewhere. Though I would like an Artist for Words... but that's neither here or there.

Kyle


End file.
